My dangerous dumb luck or is it Love?
by butterfly1974
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto's husband dies and he travels to Japan to lay him to rest. While there he saves a Yakuza from death. Thinking that he has really dangerous dumb luck, is it possible that he may find love again? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: This story has YAOI. Don't like please, don't read. This chapter will have some angst but I promise that it will get better. This is a ShikamaruXNaruto story. And yes there is MPREG in it also. There will be lemons in later chapters. Now on with the story:

**MY DANGEROUS DUMB LUCK OR IS IT LOVE?**

**Chapter One:**

**Love remains when you're not here**

"Boys pick up the toys in the living room or you will not get to play video games after supper" I yelled at my two for what seemed like the 50 millionth time.

The boys looked at me like I had just asked them to perform brain surgery. I mean really picking up toy is not that hard.

"Fine, I didn't want to use this threat but if you don't pick up the toys…I will call your father!" I growled at my two sons' in the best mean mom voice possible.

Oh, I guess I had better introduce myself…My name is Naruto Uchiha and my husband's name is Sasuke Uchiha. We have been married for five years. I am twenty-five years old and my husband is twenty-six. We had been dating for six years before we got married.

We had what some call a shot gun wedding. I was four months pregnant when we got married. My dad and my father made us get married saying that it was our responsibility to be responsible. Just for a note of reference, my dad's name is Iruka and my father name is Kakashi. I was adopted and I have no idea who my real parents were.

The only thing I would have liked to know about my real parents would be about my medical history; I apparently have a genetic defect which allows me to have babies. Strange huh, try living it from this end.

Any way we live in a nice old Victorian house in Savannah Georgia. My husband is a pretty successful business man. Have I told you how much I love him? Any way back to my story…

My husband is Japanese and apparently he had a fall out with his family and left to live with some relatives here in Georgia. And I am American and have lived in Georgia all my life. We meet in high school.

Oh, wait! I am supposed to watching my little heathens clean up their toys. By the way, our son's names are Japanese. Probably, a good thing because the only thing that they inherited from me was my blue eyes; sometimes I think that I really didn't need to be there at the delivery because they are almost carbon copies of my husband. They have black hair with pale skin and of course my blue eyes. Whereas, I have blond hair, blue eyes and blond hair; my husband has such dark eyes they look almost black. Oh, and on a personal note, he is really tall in comparison to me at least. He is 6'1" and I am 5'5", sad huh.

Back to our son's names: alright the oldest is Hideaki, which means wisdom and cleverness, he is five and the youngest is Yasahiro, which means peaceful and calm, he is three. And on another personal note, Yasahiro is not peaceful and calm, in fact, he is far from it. But I love the little bugger.

Any way my husband should be home soon and I should see if the little devils, I mean angels, have picked up the toys yet.

Hold on don't leave yet, I hear someone at the door. Let me get it and we can resume the lovely conversation about how bad…oops I mean good my boys are…

Why don't you come with me to the door; maybe it's a neighbor and we can all visit with each other.

I wonder why two officers are at the door?

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, are you Naruto Uchiha?" asked the officer.

"Yes"

"We regret to inform you that your husband was in an accident and that he was killed" said the officer.

"What…is this some joke…no, it can't be"

"Sorry, sir, this isn't some joke" said the officer with a sad look in his eyes.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO, I…don't believe…you!" I screamed as tears started falling down my eyes.

I felt my body, fall to the floor.

I hit the floor and I just start crying. The pain is unreal; it burns in its intensity. God, make this a dream, please let me wake up.

Why?

I can't handle this…

Wait is one of the police officers saying something to me? God, I think he is…

"Sir is there someone we can call for you?" asked the officer who bent down on one knee so that he was eye level with me.

I stared at him; I am trying to figure out what he is saying it sounds like gibberish. Wait! I think I understand what he is saying. Someone they could call…

Yes.

Someone they could call…they could call my husband and tell him that this is a sick joke and I want him to come home. Wait this isn't a joke…

"Y-e-e-e-s-s-s, call my dad, I want…no, I need him and father, please officer" I whispered to the officer.

"Okay, not a problem, can I have the phone number?" asked the officer.

I nodded to him, why am I going numb? I know that there is pain but why…it's like my body is shutting down. Am I still breathing? I guess I am, I mean I have to be right?

Wait! A phone number…

"The number is 546-5464…thank you" can't help but be polite; I am from Georgia for, God's sake.

"Not a problem, sir" said the kneeling officer.

The officer stood up and made the call. While he was doing that, I heard the thunder of footsteps. Realizing that the boys were coming; I gathered my strength and got off the floor. I turned from the officers and toward the sound.

"Mom, what's going on…why are… there police officers here?" asked Hideaki as he came to a screeching halt in front of me.

Yasahiro came running with his brother but unfortunately, he didn't have the screeching to a halt thing down pat as his brother; he just ran smack dap into his brother now he was currently getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, mom, why poleece offisphers here?" chimed in Yasahiro after he got up.

I looked at my boys and then it hit me, they wouldn't know their father. They wouldn't know that he cried like a baby when each of them was born. That he used to go into their rooms when they were little just to check if they were still breathing. And…that they wouldn't hear 'I love you' from his lips anymore and that they won't feel his hugs.

God, I just can't do this…

Yes, I can! I have too. I…

Kneeling down to look them both in the eye; I feel like I am suffocating, drowning, and yet somehow I capture my breath and the ability to speak.

"Hideaki…Yasahiro…I…have…something…to tell…you…" I lost it, I can't breathe. How do I do this? Finally, that numbness is coming back…maybe I can function…later I will breakdown.

"Boys, your daddy was in an accident and he is now in heaven" I said it, I can't believe it.

The boys look at me and then they look at the police officers. Then again at me…this is so surreal…are they going to speak…are they going to cry…do something…anything.

My babies…please.

"Mom, so daddy is not coming home…ever?" whispered Hideaki.

Those blue eyes…so like mine, they are searching mine…with hope. Hope? I felt that just a little while ago. I felt hope that this was just a nightmare and I would wake up safe in Sasuke's arms.

"Not ever again, baby, Daddy…died" I felt tears run down my face and my boys ran forward to cling to me. And then we cried.

How long I don't know, but I guess that doesn't matter.

The police officer who called dad came up behind me and touched my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Mr. Uchiha, I believe your dad had just pulled up and we need you come down to the station and identify the body" said the officer.

I stared at him. What? Identify? Sasuke's body? No! No!

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i…" I stuttered, unable to finish.

Right then my dad and father came in; dad took one look at me and clutched me to him. I couldn't do anything but stand there. My father took the boys into his arms and it was like a dam broke. My babies cried and cried. No loud screams but soft whimpers. They are so much like their father.

"Naruto, explain to us what happened?" asked my dad as he wiped my tears.

I started feeling numb again. Realizing that I had to go and see my husband's body; is like throwing cold water into my face.

"Dad, I need you to stay here with the boys…I have to go and identify my husband's body" I said without emotion.

"Excuse me sir but are you his father?" asked the officer who called dad in the first place.

"Yes, my name is Iruka Hatake and the man with the boys is Kakashi Hatake" dad said while getting another tissue out of his pocket.

"Good to me you sir…I am sorry for your loss…but I am afraid Naruto Uchiha has to come with us to identify the body" said the officer.

"I would like to go with my father Kakashi…and dad is going to stay here with the boys" I interrupted them.

"Of course, Naruto…I will stay with the boys" said Iruka.

"Can we drive ourselves or do we have to go with you?" Kakashi asked as he came down the stairs from the boy's room.

"You can drive sir, but I really don't think that Mr. Uchiha should drive" the officer said while putting on his hat.

"He won't be…Naruto I put the boys to bed and when I left they were sleeping…Iruka we will be back as soon as possible" Kakashi said as he pecked Iruka on the cheek.

Dad nodded and I went to get my coat. When I got back, the officers and Kakashi were talking about where we had to go. Iruka came up and gave me a hug. Whispering words of encouragement; I let dad just hug me, while the words seemed to just a garble in my mind.

The officers left and dad let me go.

I went to the door and Kakashi followed me out. Going to the passenger side, I got in and buckled my seat belt. Kakashi looked at me for a moment and then he went to get in the driver's side.

The ride was quiet, as traffic seemed to just flow by.

I sat there wondering how I was going to do this. Who wants to do this? All I want to do is scream, cry, and sleep; hope that this is just a nightmare that I will wake up from.

Kakashi looked at me and I saw him take a deep breath.

"Naruto, God little one, I am so sorry" said Kakashi.

I looked at my silver haired father and I really didn't know what to say.

"_Thank you, father_" I whispered.

I could feel the tears wanting to come out again. Maybe taking a deep breath would help…so I tried. And you know what, it didn't work.

We sat in silence once again as Kakashi pulled into the parking lot of the medical examiners building. I looked at the building and sighed.

Kakashi and I got out of the car. Then we made our way into the building. The officers were there waiting for us. They escorted us done to the room where Sasuke's body was.

Going in we were met with the medical examiner and he lead us to the part of the room where unidentified bodies were laid.

Stepping up to one sheet covered body, the medical examiner uncovered the body and there he was…my Sasuke.

"Is this your husband, Mr. Uchiha?" asked the medical examiner.

There was now no denying it. I couldn't lie to myself…God how I wished I could!

I stood there looking at my husband and my body went toward him unbidden. Standing beside the part of his body that was uncovered by the sheet (which was only uncovered to his shoulders). I put my hand to his lifeless cheek and caressed it as tears ran down my eyes. Taking my hand from his cheek to his beautiful black hair, I leaned over to his ear.

"I love you, Sasu" I whispered to his ear.

One of my tears fell on his lifeless body as I back away from him. I nodded to the medical examiner and he covered my husband up again. The medical examiner then leads us to another room where we got his personal belongings. After that we signed papers to have Sasuke's body released a funeral home.

All this hell took about an hour, then the medical examiner bid us goodbye. Kakashi and I went back to the car and made the long drive home.

When we got home Iruka was waiting for us in the living room. I ran to him and just broke down. Screaming and crying as tears ran unabated; I let all of the pain flow like a river which had broken a large dam.

"Why?!" I cried.

"Why? Did he have to leave me and the boys? Why?" I cried to Iruka.

"Naruto, he didn't want to leave…he loved you guys too much" Iruka said as he held me and petted my hair.

It took me about an hour to calm down and slowly I fell into a dreamless exhausted sleep. For it seemed my body knew that the next couple days would be hell and it was trying to give me a reprieve.

TBC

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. The next will have a bit of angst in it also. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note:** This story will be about Shikamaru and Naruto, eventually. And this story has **YAOI **in it don't like, don't read please. Now on to the warnings: This story has some angst. As you read on chapter one that is basically the biggest angst in the story.

**Chapter 2**

**One Funeral, One lonely man and a baby?**

The sun starts peeking in through the blinds on the window. I have been awake for awhile, trying to wrap my head around the fact that my bed is empty. When I first woke up, I panicked because for about seven years I haven't sleep alone. For you see after high school, while Sasuke and I was in college; we didn't live in the dorms we lived in a small one bed room apartment. God, how I hate that apartment! Now I would give anything to be back there because then I wouldn't have to deal with him being gone.

Did I just say?

GONE…

Why?

Why did he leave me?

The tears are starting again. I thought I had cried all them all out. This thing called grief is horrible. All I want to do is sleep but…

"I have to get up" saying it aloud did not make the action happen.

Maybe if I just lay here…

No! I have to get up because I have to take care of the boys. My babies…oh God, I have to get myself together for them. They need me now. Hideaki and Yasahiro need me so that they can grieve. I have to be strong. When all I want to do is die…

"Enough of that" I berate myself.

Shaking my head, I get up and let my feet hang over the side of the bed. This bed is so tall and large…so that it could fit Sasuke. Comfortable, that's what he called it; a very comfortable bed. Now it seems to sleep like it was made of wood.

I hopped off the bed and opened the curtain.

"Wow, I guess the sun does rise when you're gone…" shaking my head of these weird thoughts.

Strange how random your thoughts get when you miss someone. It feels like you have to relearn everything. Loving someone as much as we did…no, do…no, did…it makes this seem impossible like your mind refuses to function and your body takes over on auto pilot.

While I was thinking these random thoughts; I got dressed. I mean just a minute ago I was looking at the sun and now I am in the bathroom brushing my teeth. Strange…

Maybe not strange…maybe it's a blessing. Maybe just maybe your mind knows that you can't cope with what the world is throwing you and it helps you out. Or maybe I am just going crazy with grief…

Oh, well enough of this…

I must go face the day. Alone. Scared. Sad.

Without my Sasuke, without my love, without my husband.

Okay, here I go.

Leaving my bedroom, I go down stairs to the kitchen. When I get half way down, I start hearing my dad, my father and my boys; standing at the entrance to the kitchen, I look at the subdued activity. My dad is trying to get Yasahiro to eat and Hideaki is slowly eating his breakfast as tears run down his eyes.

My father sees me and motions me in…

"Good morning, Naruto" said Kakashi as he sips his coffee.

"Good morning father, good morning dad and good morning boys" I said as I fix myself a cup of coffee.

My dad looks at me with concern. I smile sort of half assed but at least it was a smile.

After getting my coffee, I go sit beside Yasahiro and I take over trying to get him to eat.

"Mom…good morning" said Hideaki as he took a drink of his juice.

"Hey, baby how did you sleep last night?" I asked as I picked up Yasahiro and gave him a hug.

"Fine…mom I miss dad and I want him back" Hideaki said as he held his head down.

From that angle we all knew he was trying to hide his tears. But I decided at that point I wouldn't let them be ashamed of those tears. In fact, I wanted him to get it out as much as possible. So I went over to him and tilted his head up toward mine.

"Hideaki, I never want you to be ashamed to cry…in fact baby if you want to scream…then scream…if you want to hit something…then come tell me and I will find something for you to hit…just please son don't keep it in" I said as I bent over to pick him up.

Hideaki just nodded and then the dam broke. He cried and cried…so I let him. I didn't ask him to be anything else but a little boy who had just lost his father.

After about thirty minutes, the crying calmed down to just mire sniffles. So I grabbed a hand towel and wiped his face. His small pale face was blotched with red as he offered a slight smile to me. Looking at my son try to get his composure, I saw so much of my husband there it tears my heart in two.

Looking at everyone else in the room, I realized that this was going to be an extremely rough and taxing day on all of us.

For today, I get to go and plan my husband funeral. My twenty-six year old husband's funeral not my ninety year old husband's funeral…It just seems wrong.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Why can't this be easier? Why? Why? Why?

I am driving myself crazy with why.

I looked over at Kakashi and Iruka realizing that though I feel alone I am not.

"Okay, let's get the kitchen clean because I have to go some place with father and I don't want to come home to a mess" I said while taking the cereal bowl to the sink.

Hideaki looked at me for a moment and nodded. He got off the chair and put the milk in the refrigerator. Yasahiro not to be out done by his brother took the spoons to the sink. After a few more minutes of clean up the kitchen was again spotless.

Iruka then took the boys to the living room; leaving Kakashi and I in the kitchen. Kakashi looked at me and just held out his arms. I accepted those safe arms. We stood there for awhile just holding each other.

Finally, I let go…

"Father…" I asked looking up at him.

Kakashi nodded and waited for me to ask.

"You don't mind going with me do you?" I whispered.

I don't know why I asked but I just felt the need for that reassurance that I wouldn't be alone in this.

Kakashi looked at me with confusion and then with clarity.

"Son, really you don't have to ask…of course I will" Kakashi said with a faint smile.

"Thank you…papa" I again whispered to him.

The look of surprise on his face was almost comical. I hadn't called him 'papa' since I was 12 years old. That was when I decided that I was too big to call him that name and I changed it to 'father'.

I guess that even when we grow up; we still need to have that safety that only parents can give. That reassurance that they will make the hurt go away; it's not like I expect that but still I felt better having that ability to dream.

"Wow, son you haven't called me that in a long time" Kakashi said after the shock went away.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Right then I hears dad call us to the living room saying that someone was at the door. Kakashi and I glanced at each other and made our way to the front door to see who was there.

Opening the door, there stood Sasuke's lawyer Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Naruto, I heard about Sasuke" said the pink hair lawyer.

"Hi, Sakura what are you doing here?" I asked while motioning her in the house.

Leading her into the living room, I motion her to sit down. Looking at the family gathered, she sat down and began to pull papers from her briefcase.

"Well, Sasuke had papers drawn up in case anything would happen…he never wanted to have you worry" said Sakura.

I nodded. Not really surprised that Sasuke had something like this done.

"He had a request for his burial and some letters that are for you and the boys. Also, he had some life insurance…" Sakura said as she passed the letters to me.

Taking the letters with shaky hands; I began to open the one addressed to me.

And I began to read:

_My dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then something happened to me. I hope this letter finds you old and grey but if it hasn't then I am so sorry my love._

_I am writing this letter to you the day before our wedding. Do you know how happy you are making me? You have made me the happiest man on the planet. We are getting married and soon we will have a little one running around. _

_I am in awe of you. You who have accepted me for whom I am and love me in spite of it; for I know that I am not an easy man to be with but that never seemed to bother you. You who came into my life like sunshine after the rain and brought me love. Do you realize that? __You brought me love__. _

_I have never experience such a thing before you; you are my first and last love. I want you to know that for whatever reason that I am not with you anymore; it was not because I didn't want to be._

_And I know you well Naruto, I know that you feel so at loss right now and you are wondering if you have the strength to move on. Now I don't expect it to be over night but my love you have to move on. For a man like you who has such a wonderful heart; how could I deny someone else the chance to experience all that is you. _

_Your warmth can make the coldest man feel warm, your smile can lit up the darkest night and your capability to love can revive the saddest loneliest heart out there. I know this for a fact because you did it for me. _

_So my love don't grieve too much for me; because I am lucky I got to spend the rest of my life with you and for me that is enough. _

_My love the next couple days I would imagine will be hard for you. But I have tried to make this as easy as possible for you. Sakura has everything that I request to be done with my body. And some of the things may seem strange. But if at all possible, please do them._

_And always remember my love; that my body may be dead but my soul lives with you and there is nothing in this world that could keep my soul and my love away from you._

_Love always_

_Sasuke_

_Your husband to be._

As I read the letter, tears fall silently down my face. I feel that Sasuke is wrong for I am in awe of him. That man change my life and he had the foresight to write this letter? He amazes me.

Even as I finish the letter, a smile can't help but blossom on my tear stained face. For all I can think of… is that he always knew what to say.

I look up and hold the letter to my chest. Iruka comes over to me and kneels down; then he proceeds to hug me. I sit there in silence as my dad hugs me, letting the words of my husband wash over me. We sit there like that for I don't know how long but I guess it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I have this beautiful letter.

Sakura watches my dad and me in silence; then she gets out the paper with the request. I see her do this and shake my head, for I first want to read the letters to my sons that their father sent to them out loud. Because my sons will want to know what their dad wrote to them.

Patting my dad on the back, I wait for him to go back to his seat. When he does I open the letter that is addressed to Hideaki first. Motioning my son to sit on my lap, Hideaki crawls up and makes himself comfortable. Then I begin to read:

_My dearest son Hideaki,_

_I hope that you are reading this when you are a full grown man but if your dad is reading this to you then I am so sorry._

_Hideaki, I know that this will be very hard for you to understand but I hope that 'mom' can explain to you why I am not going to be there._

_I love you so much and I wish that I could be there for you. But know this that I am so proud of you and that I love you always._

_Love always,_

_Your dad_

I finished the letter and hugged my son tightly. As I sat there I could feel my son start petting my arm; as if he was trying to make me feel better. I smiled down at him as he peaked at me through his bangs.

Staying still as long as five year olds could; my son decided it was time to get up. As Hideaki went back to sit with Iruka, I motioned to Yasahiro to come and sit on my lap.

Yasahiro ran up and sat on my lap. He then proceeded to 'help' me open the envelope, okay I said help but really it was decimate the envelope. Finally opening it I got the letter out and started reading it to Yasahiro.

_My dearest Yasahiro,_

_I have a hope that you are reading this letter as a grown man but if you aren't then I am so sorry. I want you to know that I love you and I am very proud of you. _

_I know that this is hard for you to understand if you are young but I am sure mom will explain to you why I am not there for you anymore. _

_I also know that this will be hard for you but I need you to help mom and try to be a good boy. Again son I love you and will always be with you._

_Love you always,_

_Your dad_

I finish the letter and Yasahiro looks at me. With tears in his eyes, he gives me the biggest warmest hug his little arms can. I smile at him and hug him back.

Yasahiro gets off of my lap and pats my leg.

"Mommy, I be very good for you except when I am bad" smiled Yasahiro as he goes back to Kakashi's lap.

We all laughed at his very big boy statement. And to be honest that got me a little worried, was he going to be good or was he just warning my of the bad that he would do? Honestly I am going to have to think about that one.

Sakura smiled at my youngest antics and then she gave me the rest of the papers. Looking over the papers, I saw the one concerning his want for a burial. Reading that one all the way through, I looked up at Sakura in shock.

"He wants to be cremated and then he wants his ashes to be taken to be buried near his parents in Japan?" I asked Sakura because surely I have lost the ability to read.

"Yes, that is what he wanted…and he also wants you to meet his brother" Sakura said as she gave me another piece of paper.

I looked at her dumbfounded. Brother? Why that…

"He has a brother?" I really feel dumb for asking.

"Yes, his brother is the reason that he left Japan and well he figured that when he died maybe his brother would like to know" stated Sakura.

"Oh…" what an intelligent remark I just made. My head is spinning with this new information. Maybe meeting this brother would be able to shed light on Sasuke and how he was when he was little. That wouldn't be a bad thing unless the reason Sasuke left is that he is a prick.

"What's the man's name?" I asked.

"Itachi Uchiha…" said Sakura.

"Oh…" again with the intelligent remarks but I guess I could cut myself some slack my husband did just die.

"And here Naruto is all the information that you need on that…you know…address… and the place where Sasuke's parents are buried" said Sakura as she gave me the information.

I nodded to her and then she gave me the paper with the insurance information. I read it and then I looked up slowly…

"Is this correct, Sakura?" I asked.

"Yes, the insurance money will be used to pay off the house and then the rest will be used to pay all the bills but it doesn't leave you much after that is all done…" Sakura voice trailed off.

"Oh, so basically I have a house and no bills…and how much exactly will be left?" I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my legs.

"Well, if you live very frugal…then you should have enough money to live on for about three years" stated Sakura.

"Oh, alright…is there anything else?" I asked as I crossed my fingers that she was done.

"Yes…Sasuke just wanted a wake…not a full funeral…at least for here in the states…when you get to Japan then he wanted to have a tradition Japanese funeral" said Sakura as she started to get up.

"OH…is that all…" okay that maybe sounded a little sarcastic to all in the room.

"Yes, Naruto that is all…oh before I forget…he already made the arrangement with the funeral home" Sakura started to gather her briefcase.

"Oh…" wow I should really get that checked. Because when you lose your, you lose your ability to speak. I wonder if they have a cure for it.

"Well, Naruto if there are no other questions…then I really hate to have to run but I have another client" Sakura said with the briefcase in hand.

"No…I have no other questions…I guess Sasuke planned for everything" I got up and lead her to the door. When I opened the door Sakura paused and gave me a hug.

"Naruto I am sorry for your loss and if you ever need anything…call me" Sakura said as she turned to leave.

I thanked her and watched her leave. Then I shut the door. Walking back into the living room, I went back to my chair and plopped down. Sitting there staring in space I tried to comprehend all that had just happened.

"Sasuke really planned of everything…" Iruka said as he shifted a sleeping Hideaki into a better position.

"Yeah he seemed to…but Naruto that isn't a bad thing" Kakashi said as he played peek a-boo with Yasahiro.

I finally stopped staring in space and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get some lunch…" said Iruka as the silence got a little too heavy.

"You guys go ahead…I feel a little nauseous and I really am too tired to eat right now" I said as I stood up to make my way back up stairs.

"Okay Naruto we will feed the boys and then put them down for a nap…" Kakashi said as he swung Yasahiro in his arms and made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah…that sounds good papa…come get me when it is supper time" I called down from the door to my bedroom. Plopping on my bed, my thoughts were cluttered and so I calmed myself down; with that done my eyes grew heavy and I feel to sleep.

A knock wakes me from a dreamless sleep. My dad peeks his head in the room and tells me it is dinner time. I get up slowly and make my way down the stairs following him. The smells coming from the kitchen normally would have smelt good but for some reason I am still a little nauseous. Going over to the table I sit down and look at the food before me. It looks really good but I am afraid I am a little more than nauseous…no, I'm not just nauseous I think I am going to…I get up quickly and head to the bathroom. Once there I proceed to evict the contents from my stomach.

Sitting on the bathroom floor wondering why I have to get sick at this time; slowly I get up and brush my teeth. Staring at my haggard image in the mirror, I wonder if I ate something that upset my stomach.

Kakashi opens the bathroom door and takes one look at me; then he comes in and closes the door.

"Naruto…are you feeling alright?" asked Kakashi as he gets a wash cloth for me.

"Yeah, I guess it is all this stress of losing my Sasuke and with what happened this afternoon…" I let the sentence trail off because there really is nothing else left to say.

"Really, son, I could understand that if it wasn't for the fact that you never get sick…that is never get sick unless you are pregnant" Kakashi said as he stood behind me catching my eyes in the mirror.

I whip around and glare up at him.

"That is not even funny…father" I said with my best I am the spouse of an Uchiha glare.

"No, I guess not son but at least have it checked out…please" Kakashi said as he reached over me and opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. His hand searched until he found what he was looking for and that was a rectangle shaped box; handing the box to me, he raised his eyebrow and waited for me to take the box.

I grabbed the box knowing full well what it was; it was a pregnancy test an old one left over from when I bought a couple when I thought I was pregnant with Yasahiro.

"Fine…I will take the test and you will see that…it is only stress" I said as I pushed him out of the bathroom.

Closing the door, I looked at the test; deciding that I would prove him wrong and since I had to pee anyway. I used the test. Setting the now used test on the bathroom sink; I waited for the time to elapse.

Unfortunately the test seemed determined to prove my father right. For it more time for me to pee on the stupid stick then it took for it to start to say positive.

OH, SHIT…IT'S POSITIVE…NO…MAYBE…WRONG…

Who am I kidding? It's never been wrong for me before…wait maybe it's out of date.

A fast check of the box made that hope go far away.

I am a now pregnant widower…why did you have to leave Sasuke? You would have loved to have been here for this; you would have loved to know that maybe this one would be a girl like we always wanted. This little one…for there is no denying it…will never get to know who its daddy was. This hurts…

I feel the distinct urge to scream. I hurt so bad for you Sasuke, how can I be pregnant now? It's got to be some funny cosmic joke…

What's that saying…

OH, yeah…God never gives you things you can't handle…

Well, damn!!!!!

Now I think I am going to give in to my urge….

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and guess what I don't feel better.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn…" I mutter as I throw the test away.

I throw the bathroom door open and stomp into the kitchen. I look at everyone there…

"Kids…bedroom…NOW" I ended harsher than I meant to.

I give to my boys…they know how to run for their lives. It took them all of two seconds to vacate the kitchen. I continue my stomping to the nearest chair and proceed to plopped down and cry.

"Why…" I screamed.

"Iruka I think our son needs a hug now…" said Kakashi with what I detected in his voice as smugness.

And poor dad bless his heart…looked confused.

"What is going on Kakashi?" asked dad.

"Our son seems to have another bun in the oven and well I think that he is a little stressed about it…yeah know with the whole husband dead and the funeral thing" Kakashi answered.

I picked up a hand towel and threw at him. Surprisingly I didn't feel better…well at least not too much.

"Kakashi don't be so…YOU KNOW!" dad said as he hit father in the back of the head.

"Would you two…ugh…never mind" I screamed.

"Naruto baby is it true?" asked dad.

"Yes…I am pregnant…I AM A PREGNANT WIDOWER…COULD MY LIFE GET ANYMORE COMPLICATED" I am still not done screaming, actually at this point it is more yelling. But at this point whatever makes me feel better.

"Oh, son while you were sleeping the funeral home called and said that tomorrow they would be ready for the wake…I told them that it would be fine…also the cremation would be later that day…but people aren't allowed to be there for that part" Kakashi said trying to stem the yelling down to a dull roar.

Well, it worked…somewhat.

I mean how I can fuss about things like pregnancy when my husband's funeral was tomorrow.

Funeral…

Tomorrow…

I guess being pregnant is not the most pressing thing. I just wish that I didn't have to go through it by myself.

I sighed deeply…

"Okay, father…so what time is it supposed to be…" I let the statement trail off because I really didn't have any idea what else to say.

"5:00 – 8:00" came the answer.

"Okay…can you guys handle things…I really need to go to bed…there is a lot to do tomorrow" I asked as I got up and started to leave the kitchen.

"No problem Naruto…we love you son…and really maybe this is a blessing being pregnant" Iruka said in full mother hen mode.

"Yeah maybe a blessing…Good night" I said as I left the room.

Going up stairs, I stopped and told the boys goodnight. After getting finished with that I made my way to my room for the blissfulness of sleep. And what a surprise it came with ease.

======================= the day of the funeral ==========================================

I woke up and again I realized that I was alone. I really hate this feeling. Who wants this feeling of empty and lonely?

Hell, I sure don't.

While lying in the bed taking stock of what I had to do today; I decided that I had no wish to do any of it.

So here is how my mental check list went:

1. Make doctor's appointment. (cause apparently I am pregnant)

2. Get dressed and try to eat something. (I am a little nauseous)

3. Go to husband's funeral. (That really sucks)

After my going over my _'oh so happy and exciting mental check list'_; I got up and started my day.

Did I mention that I am a very moody pregnant guy?

With so much happening, my brain has decided that it is on strike (honestly I can't blame it). I feel that I am running in circles. But I guess that feeling is expected.

So after calming myself down, I get to the check list. The first part was easy; the doctor is the same one that I went to for all my other pregnancies. I call her Dr. Shizune for I can never remember her last name. I have an appointment for next week.

Next on the check list, I get dressed and join the family for breakfast. Surprisingly that went well…yeah know well as in I didn't throw up and the kids actually ate breakfast without a problem.

After all of that time just crawled; for all day long well wishers were sending flowers and cards of condolence. I fielded phone calls from friends and Sasuke's co-workers. That really sucked.

And finally it was time; so we all got in the car and went to the funeral home. At the funeral home the boys got say good bye; wow, that was really hard. Hideaki cried hysterically and Yasahiro kept telling the body that it was time to come home.

I am really glad that they let the family have time alone without anyone else there. We all had a really good cry and then 5:00 came. There ended up being a lot of people here. Some I knew, some I didn't but you know it felt really nice that all these people came to pay their respects.

Even though if I hear one more time that 'he was so young' from the visitors I might scream. I really don't know how to gage how it went because this wasn't in my game plan. Yeah, game plan…

I thought we would get old together and die together. Wow, was I wrong.

As we stand there beside Sasuke's body; I notice that my hand has gone to protect my stomach. I look down and sort of smile. I guess…

I don't even know…

I am so confused…

Well, life really does go on doesn't it…

Not like it's giving me a choice…I don't even get time to wallow in self pity.

Finally we get to leave; the ride home is solemn. I hear the boys lightly snoring in the back with Iruka. Even though I feel that I have lost my life…really I hadn't.

Strange.

We make it home and everyone goes to bed.

Thank God for sleep…

TBC

A/N: Sorry it took so long. This chapter is a little rushed but I wanted to get to where Shikamaru and Naruto meet. I apologize for the grammar and any other mistakes for this story is unbeted. And I want to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter: **eTernaLzAnzI98, RaayJ and purroploisprincess**. Also I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: This is a Shikamaru and Naruto. Let me apologize in advance for the mistakes that I am sure to make during the writing of this story. Now on to the warnings: Is story is a Yaoi. So you know the drill don't like, don't read. This story also is an MPREG. Now that is finished, on with the story:

**Chapter 3**

**Delivery, Two years lapse, and a Plane Ride**

Time flies when you're having sooooo much fun. Okay, maybe not so much on the fun.

I am currently nine months pregnant and well I am so fat.

On my last appointment, the doctor told me the sex of the baby and I am happy to report that I am having a baby girl. So keeping with the tradition that my dear late husband started I am naming the baby a Japanese name.

I decided on Kohana, which means little flower. I am looking forward to seeing her.

It has taken me awhile to admit that or to even want that. I was so mad at Sasuke for leaving me and the boys alone. That for a time I resented being pregnant; not that I would have wished my little girl any harm or wish her gone. I was just mad.

It was understandable I guess; being mad and a little resentful but I don't like feeling like that. It's not in my nature to be mad and sort of hateful. I was a little mean to very one; pity for one's self makes you a very unpleasant person to be around.

But the one thing that got me out of my funk was the letter I got from my husband and my boys.

Hideaki and Yasahiro have been the best little boys on the planet. I told them about the pregnancy when I was three months. And you know what they called it a gift from the dad. They said since he was in heaven he wanted to leave a gift for all of us to treasure.

If that don't get a person out of their funk well nothing else will. When they said that to me I was stunned; here were two little boys who had just lost their dad and they can look at something like that as a gift.

Needless to say, I had to agree and you know what I found…

That when you look at something as a gift it always seems better; so the baby became the gift from heaven and I wouldn't change that for anything…

Currently the boys and I are in the living room watching television and enjoying a little bit of popcorn. We worked very hard today, the boy and I; for today was getting the nursery finished day.

Laying here with the boys on either side of me, I realized that even though I am lonely for my husband I truly and not alone.

In two days, the boys will be going over to their grandparent's house and I will go to the hospital to have a c-section. My dad will be coming to the hospital for the delivery and father will have the boys with him; I can imagine how impatient the boys will be waiting for the phone call that will tell them that they are big brothers.

During my musing, Yasahiro looks up at me and smiles.

"Mommy…guesss whet?" Yasahiro says as he gets on his knees beside me.

"The word is 'what'…honey…now what am I guessing" I ask as he bounces on his knees.

"I am going to be a big brother…aren't I mommy" smiles the little bouncing imp.

"Why yes you are…one of the best big brothers out there" I smiled.

Not to be out done Hideaki got on his knees and started bouncing too. Oh, joy because nothing feels as great when you are pregnant as having something bounce beside you. Now I have to pee.

"Mmmmooooommm, me too, I am…going to be a bigger brother, rrriiiiggghhhtt" announced Hideaki.

"You certainly are going to be a big brother" I smiled as my bladder shook.

Hideaki frown at me and shook his head.

"NNNNNNOOOOO, mom bigger brother…I am already a big brother" Hideaki corrected.

"Ah, I see…well technically you can't be a…well, yeah you are" I said as I moved the popcorn to the coffee table and made my way to the bathroom.

"Okay mom we will talk when you come back" informed Hideaki.

I really tried to stop my eyes from rolling but I failed…

Getting back from the bathroom, I settled in between the boys once again.

Hideaki wasn't done…

There are days that they remind me of some of the worse traits that my Sasuke had and the first one was: **having to be always right**. That drove me insane!

So the boys and I argued in fun about who was the best and biggest big brother; finally it is time for bed.

After putting the boys to bed, I made my way to my own bed. Settling down for sleep which came very quickly; it must have been a couple hours when I got a rude wake up call.

I woke up in pain.

Bad…

Horrible…

Pain…

I took that as a hint that maybe I had better call my dad. Stumbling over to the phone, I made the call.

After the call I carefully made it down the stairs and opened the door for dad and father. Let me tell you when dad is in panic mode… he makes father book it. Normal drive time from their house is 20 minutes; father made it in 10.

Leaving very soon after, dad and I made it to the hospital in good time. Which was really great for me because at that point I was cussing and yelling about how much pain I was in; it took very little time to get a bed in the hospital and before I knew it I was wheeled in for the c-section.

And I am proud to say…that at exactly two o'clock in the morning…Kohana Uchiha was born. She weighed in at a whooping 6 lbs and 2 ounces. Kohana measured in at 17 inches. And get this…

She had blond hair and dark almost black eyes.

It seems that Sasuke's gift to me was more than just a baby. I get to see his eyes every day for the rest of my life. Absolutely amazing…my gift from heaven.

_**Fast forward two years…**_

Time flies when you are busy. I know the saying is time flies when you're having fun.

Having the little one around has been a gift from heaven…truly. She is a joy. And can you believe that she is two.

Which means that in a week we are going to fulfill what Sasuke requested in his letter; we are going to take his ashes to Japan and the trip is a little later than what I am sure he would have wanted but I had to wait for Kohana. I wanted her to be old enough that it wouldn't be that hard of a trip on her.

It gave me enough time to get the baby fat off of me and gave Kohana enough time to be potty trained.

And let me tell you she rules the roost. Her hair hasn't darkened any; it's still as blond as mine but her eyes sometimes I feel that I am looking into Sasuke's eyes. Her complexion is a little lighter than my own but she is darker than her brothers.

She had them boys wrapped around her finger. They are truly the best big brothers.

Speaking of the princess of the house…

"Kohana what is that?" I ask with a bit of trepidation.

Kohana smiled her little toothy smile and produced a bug…oh a little bug.

GGGGGwwwahaah…A BUG!

"Honey, give mommy the bug…" I really did try to smile.

Kohana looked at me…

"No, momma my buugg…" Kohana informed me.

Then a stampede of elephants could be heard coming toward me. Okay mot elephants…my sons but close.

"Mom… Yasahiro hit me" tattled Hideaki as he came to a screeching halt beside his sister.

Right behind Hideaki ran Yasahiro and he came to a really nice screeching halt on the other side of his sister.

"No, mom…I didn't hit Hideaki…he hit me" panted Yasahiro.

I stood looking at the three little…angels. You know if I keep telling myself that they are angel maybe one day they will be.

Going into mom damage control…

"Okay munchkins…Kohana you have to let the bug go outside to be with his family, because we don't want to keep bugs away from their families…do we?" I take a fast breath not waiting for a reply.

I then start on the boys.

"Now…Hideaki and Yasahiro…don't hit each other and go pick up your toys for it is almost supper time…and take your sister outside so that she can let the bug go to his family…" the three of them stood there looking at me.

"I mean NOW!" I bellowed.

And just like that the three angels went off to do their angelic duties.

I stood there watching them and then I realized that in seven days I would be getting on a plane with the…angels…for 12 hours.

That is very scary…

**A week later…**

The kids and I are standing at the terminal waiting to get one the plane (fast week, huh). Dad and father are waiting with us wishing us a great time.

Really I think that this trip is going to be one long trip to HELL.

"Dad and father, we are going to board now" I said nervously.

"Son, give us a call when you land in Japan…or your dad will be giving me all sorts of grief" said Kakashi with a reassuring smile.

I nodded and turned to the kids.

"Say bye to grandpa and gpa…kids" I said to the three spellbound children. They had been looking at the planes and were really excited about going on one; in fact, so excited they barely slept at all last night.

"Bye grandpa and gpa" said Hideaki as he went to hug them.

"Bye grandpa and gpa" said Yasahiro as he was right behind his brother in the hugging brigade.

"Bye grandpow and ggggpppaa" said Kohana last but not least.

I finish up the line and herd the little people on the plane. As we waited for the plane to take off, the kids finally feeling the effects of no sleep start to dose off one by one.

By then the pilot comes over the intercom and tell the passengers that we are taking off.

I feel a knot of nervous excitement rule through me; as I began to realize that I had never left Georgia before and now I was taking a trip to bury my husband's ashes in Japan.

The plane takes off and with the kiddo's sleeping…I decide that it is a good time to get some shut eye too.

Yes, a nap would be good.

Several hours later, the kids and I hear from the pilot that we are to begin landing in Tokyo, Japan. Excited small cheers could be heard from the little Uchihas' and to be honest the big one also.

Not long after that we land; taking our time though customs, we grab a taxi and make our way to the hotel. Our home for the next three weeks; checking into the hotel we get up to our and unpack.

Realizing that it is 10:00 o'clock at night here, we go get some ramen for a late dinner and then we all take turns in the shower (because you know after that may hours on a plane, you really need a shower).

Calling the front desk for awake up call; I settle the rowdy kids down to sleep.

Sitting on the sofa, I let the day pass through me and it is not long before I go to bed. Because at 11:00 tomorrow morning I get to meet Sasuke's brother…Itachi…and that will be very interesting day to be sure.

And to sleep… I happily go…

TBC

A/N: Finally done with Chapter 3!!! Now I get to work on chapter 4 where finally Shikamaru meets Naruto…happy dance.  Thank you for reading my story. I apologize again for the grammar mistakes and etc. I want to thank all those who have reviewed: **RaayJ and Curtis Zidane Ziraa**. And I want to thank all the people who put this story on story alert and all those who put me on author alert. Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Welcome kind reader to chapter 4. This story is unbeted. I am really sorry for the mistakes that you as the intelligent reader will probably find. This story contains **YAOI**, so if you don't like, please don't read. This chapter will contain humor and a little angst with a pinch of romance. Now on to the story:

**Chapter Four**

**A meeting and gun**

We finally get up about 10:00 the next day. I laze happily in the bed watching TV, as the kids play quietly with their toys.

Well, I guess it is time to get up and call…

Let's see where… did I leave…Ah, there it is…

"Of course, it was in the bottom of the bag" I muttered.

"What was mom?" asked Hideaki as he raced his cars around the bed.

"Oh, the phone number to your uncle's place of work" I smiled at Hideaki as I walked over to the phone.

"Uncle…who?" piped Yasahiro.

"Who uncle?" asked Kohana as she played on the floor with her baby dolls.

"Your uncle…your dad's big brother…his name is Itachi" I answered as I picked up the phone.

"Oh" said the chorus.

I smiled as I dialed the number. Waiting for some on to answer, I got a little carried away with the waiting on hold music. Finally I hear a voice…

"Yes, Uchiha industries…how may I help you…sir or ma'am?" came the pleasant female voice.

"Huh, yes I would like to speak to Uchiha Itachi…please" I answered the voice.

"May I ask who is calling?" asked the female voice.

"Yes…I am Uchiha Naruto" I answered quietly.

"OH…wait a minute sir" the female voice put me on hold. Great, I get to listen to the music again.

A few minutes go by and I start humming to the tune…it's catchy.

"Who are you?" came a deep voice.

I admit I jumped a little…one minute I was listening to some good tunes…then I am not.

"I am Uchiha Naruto…and who are you?" getting irritated.

"I am Uchiha Itachi and I know of no Naruto" said the voice.

"Oh, I was married to your little brother Sasuke…" I began.

"So what you got a divorce and you are hoping to cash in on some money" interrupted Itachi.

"No…if you would listen for one second and not make assumptions…I would tell you why I am calling" I stated. Did I mention I was getting pissed…well I was wrong I am pissed.

"Fine, make it snappy" Itachi grounded out.

I take a deep breath.

"I am…or was Sasuke's husband…he died two years ago…and he made a request that he be buried with his parents" I end with a slight sob.

"Go on…" Itachi said a little bit kinder than before.

"Well, I just wanted your help in doing this for I don't know the custom for burying someone in Japan and I thought you would like to meet your nephews and your niece" I said softly.

"Well, I don't know if I believe you but I guess we can meet…how about today?" said Itachi.

"Alright, where?" I asked.

"Where is your hotel?" asked Itachi.

I told him and he said that we would meet in the park that is close to it. After that we hung up, getting a little nervous, I gather the kids to go get something to eat. Then we went to the park, a little bit earlier.

I figured the kids needed some play time outdoors.

**Author Note: Here starts Shikamaru's pov. **

"Please…" female said whining.

"No…" I said as I got up from my desk.

"Why?" female whined again. I think she is a professional whiner at least.

"Too troublesome" I said as I grabbed my coat.

I guess I should introduce myself: My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am a happily divorce thirty year old man with a four year old child named Tabikuma, which means flying cloud.

I am a business man, sort of. Actually I am a clan boss in the Inagawa-kai. I became a clan boss after my father retired. You could say that I am in the Yakuza.

And I have been for a number of years.

I am currently getting ready to leave my office to pick up my son. Tobikuma is at the park with his sitter and the lovely woman you heard whining was none other than my ex-wife, Temari.

I guess, I should explain how I look so that you know for further reference. Because to have to explain later would be troublesome; you will hear that word from me a lot.

Back to my appearance; I am rather tall I stand 188 cm or 6'2". I have black hair that I used to wear in a high pony tail when I was young now I wear it loose. My eye color is also black. I am supposedly a genius with an IQ of 200. I only mention that because my friend Choji calls me the 'lazy genius'. I'm not really lazy though I am more of a pragmatic person. I don't feel that I should get worked up over nothing.

Anyway I digress…

I must thank you for distracting me on the way to the park. I really was too lazy to get my car. Anyway the walk became a little less bothersome.

Now where are my son and that sitter…

Oh, I see them…they are over with a blond haired man and his kids. Three little ones …wow. Maybe they will wear my son out. I guess I had better go over and tell them I am here.

The blond man seems to be walking over to get some ice cream. I imagine after my son sees that they have ice cream he will want some too. Better go and get him some.

Wait the blond man is running at me…WHAT THE HELL!!!

**Naruto's pov.**

Run children…get tired, please…

Who are the kids playing with..Huh, seems to be a little boy about Yasahiro's age. Cool.

They look a little hot; I guess I should get them some ice cream or something. Seems for a person that wants tired children…I shouldn't be buying them ice cream.

Let me ask the woman who that little boy came with.

"Excuse me…miss" I said as I walked up to the bench she was sitting on.

"Yes…my name's Ino by the way" said the blond woman.

She kindly patted the space beside her on the bench for me to sit on. I sat happily.

"Huh, Ino I was thinking of getting my kids some ice cream…would…" I said while leaning back watching the kids run in circles.

"He would probably like some also…his name is Tobikuma" said Ino.

I nodded as I watched Kohana try and get her brother's to play airplane with her.

"I am Tobikuma's sitter" said Ino.

"Really…so what kind of ice cream does he like?" I smiled at Ino.

"Vanilla" came the answer.

"Alright I will be right back" I said as I started walking toward the little park ice cream vendor.

As I look around while standing in line, I see a handsome dark haired man walking toward me. Okay I admit I have a thing for tall dark and handsome. I see something shiny that catches my eye. Looking toward it I see a man coming up rather fast toward tall dark and handsome. What he is getting out of his jacket?

OH, SHIT IT'S A GUN!

HE SEEMS TO BE TAKING AIM AT TALL DARK AND HANDSOME…

I got to help. I don't where this speed came from…

I start yelling at the dark haired man…he's not understanding.

I run in between the dark haired man and the gun toting psycho. I hear a bang.

I turn toward the dark haired man and he is looking at me in horror. I turn my head and watch the gun toting psycho run away.

The dark haired man is coming toward me. Why do I feel so dizzy?

I look down and see blood. Oh, shit I have been shot.

**Shikmaru's pov**.

I don't understand what he is saying…

He runs slightly past me and all of the sudden I hear a bang. A gun!

What?

I am not hit…

OH, god the blond haired guy was trying to warn me…

Thoughts run though my head a thousand times minute. I have to get my son…I have to check and make sure that this man is alright.

I start walking toward the blond haired man and then I see the blood…

It looks like he was shot in the arm. Thank God…it shouldn't be serious, I hope.

He seems to be falling.

I run up and catch him before he falls.

Wow, he is so small…

I can't but thinking that as I lay him gently on the ground. He is looking up at me…that is incredible. His eyes are the bluest I have ever seen. They are piercing with their intensity. They remind me of the ocean on a clear day. When did I get so poetic? I mean this guy is bleeding and I am enthralled by his blue eyes.

I think that he may be in shock. I have to keep him awake and talking.

"Hey, little one are you in any pain?" I ask, really that was a stupid question; he got shot for god sake.

The small petite man looked at me in confusion.

"Am I in pain…are you an idiot?" asked the small man.

Okay I deserved that one…

"No, I am not an idiot…why don't we try your name…what is your name little one?" I ask with a small smile.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha… and where are my kids?" the man named Naruto said.

"Your kids…the ones playing with my son" I asked.

"Your son…oh you mean Tobikuma" said Naruto.

As if on cue, three little kids came running up to us, followed closely by Ino and Tobikuma; all at once the scene got a little more chaotic.

"Shikamaru…what happened?" panted Ino.

"It seems that someone doesn't like…" I let the sentence trail off.

The three little ones that came running with Ino and Tobikuma started talking all at once. They don't seem that old. The oldest looked to be about seven or eight. The youngest looked to be about two.

Wow, it is really hard to keep up with their English.

"Whoa, kids calm down…I assume that this is your dad?" I ask for I am not called a genius for nothing.

The three of them are giving me a look of total confusion.

"No…he is our mom" said the oldest one.

Huh, okay maybe I should rethink the genius thing. Surely I do not understand this young man. For it seems to me that he just told me that this small guy in my arms is his…mom? Maybe… I should just ask for clarification.

"Your mom…not your dad" I said mildly amused at the miscommunication.

"No…not our dad…our mom…our dad died two years ago…and his name was Sasuke Uchiha" said the middle child.

"Huh…" I said, yep that is…

Weird…

Strange…

Very unusual…

Okay I could go on with the descriptive adjectives but I have a person who was shot and bleeding in my arms. Wait did the middle child just say…Sasuke Uchiha. Wait!

I looked down at the little man…Naruto Uchiha. That's right, his name is Naruto.

"Naruto…" I started as I looked down at him.

The beautiful…whoa, beautiful where did that come from. Anyway…

Naruto looked up at me and half-way smile, actually it was probably a grimace.

"Your husband is Sasuke Uchiha…or was…" I said trying to keep the smaller man awake with conversation. And to be honest I wanted to find out more about his connections…to the Uchiha's.

"Yes…he died in a car accident two years ago, in Savannah Georgia" Naruto said quietly.

"And your brother in law is Itachi Uchiha…" I asked.

"Yes, I guess so…" came the answer.

"You guess so…what you don't know?" I asked.

"Well, I guess he is my brother in law but I have never met him…and I was supposed to meet him here in the park today" said Naruto softly.

"Well, here is your chance…because here he comes" I said as I see my boss come up to us.

Itachi walks up to us…

"Shikamaru, what happened here?" asked Itachi.

"Well, I was coming to pick up Tobikuma and this man came from nowhere with a gun…and Naruto here got in-between me and the bullet…Naruto looks to have been shot in the arm…which would have been a kill shot for me" I stated clinically.

Itachi looked down at the smaller man in my arms; then he bent down to eye level to Naruto. Looking him over, Itachi made note of the wound in Naruto's arm.

Naruto stared at the man kneeling before him like he was seeing a ghost. He got pale and tears ran down his eyes as he gave Itachi the once over.

"You look so much like my Sasuke…" started Naruto.

Itachi looked at him…

"Sasuke…never talked about you" said Naruto.

I listened to the conversation quietly, feeling that there was some crucial piece of information I was missing.

"I am not surprised that he never talked about me" said the stoic man.

"Really…are you the reason that he left Japan?" asked Naruto.

Not far away we all hear the sounds of the siren coming. Realizing that really this conversation should take place a little later…I decide to interrupt.

"Listen this is not the time for a family reunion the ambulance is coming and the cops are not far behind" I said as the sirens come ever closer.

Naruto and Itachi both nod seeming in agreement.

Naruto's little ones finally have had enough and they have decided that they want their mom.

"Momma, are they coming to take you away to heaven…" ask Hideaki.

Naruto seems surprised that he said such a thing.

"No baby…I am just going to the doctor and they will fix me right up" said Naruto as he raised his good hand to his son.

"Okay, then we can come…and are you in pain…and can I ride in the cop car…" rambled Yasahiro who interrupted his brother.

Itachi and I listen in faint amusement as the conversation gets a little bit comical. For the middle one was waving his hands like he could take off. All while he was speaking 50 thousand miles per hour.

Naruto seemed to take it all in stride and answered his questions with a rapid yes, yes, and no. At this point I couldn't help but smile.

Then looking down at Naruto I notice that the shock must be wearing off for he seemed to be getting a little pale and his full mouth seemed to be getting a little thinner.

I felt the need to interject into the conversation…feeling a bit of gratitude and admiration for this little blond hair man in my arms.

"Listen, kids why don't you ride with me to the hospital and we will meet your 'mom' there?" I ask wondering if the children would actually come.

The kids look at Naruto for permission and he nods an affirmative. Then the kids look at me and shake their heads.

"Alright why don't you tell me your names?" I said with a lazy smile.

"Dad, their names are…Hideaki, Yasahiro, and Kohana" my son says as he finds tongue.

Naruto's kids look at Tobikuma with a sort of irritation.

"Hey, we were going to tell me…" said Yasahiro with his hands on his hips.

And not to be out done the youngest one…Kohana puts her hands on her hips…

"Yeah…like Yasa…sssaayy" said Kohana.

I decided at this point to stop the possible fight…

"It's alright…I now know your names and that is the most important" I said.

I look down at Naruto and notice him starting to fall asleep. So I reposition myself into a better pillow. Itachi watches this quietly and then…

"I will meet you all at the hospital…" Itachi said as he turns to leave.

I nodded and then motioned to Ino to take the kids to the car to wait for me. The ambulance then pulls up and starts assessing the injury on Naruto. After getting him stabilized, they put him in the ambulance. I tell them that we will meet them there. After the small interrogation from the cops, I am finally let go. I go to the car and we make our way to the hospital.

After making our way there, we go up the emergency room and we are told by the doctor that Naruto just has a flesh wound and should be ready to go tomorrow.

Making our way to the room where Naruto is; we are stopped by the doctor and told that Naruto has been given a sedative. So with that understanding, we all go quietly to the room.

Naruto is still awake and I tell him not to worry about the kids for I will take them with me. Naruto looked surprised and very thankful. Then I told him that we will pick him up in the morning. Naruto nods to me and them lets his eyes fall closed. After the kids told him good night and that they would be good, for which they got a slight tired nod. We made our way out to the lobby.

Itachi was waiting in the lobby and I informed him about what the doctor had told us. Then I told him that I would take the kids with me. Also that I would pick up Naruto from here tomorrow; Itachi looked very relieved. So we bid him a good evening and made our way home.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Finally done! I really must apologize for the fact that this is unbeted for I am sure that I have made some stupid mistakes. And I would really like to say thank you for the time you took to read this chapter. Especially want to give thanks to the people who put this story on Alert and favorite story. Also to the people who reviewed, I want to give special thanks: **Curtis Zidane Ziraa, purropolisprincess**, and **–siarafaerie-101-miss**. Thank you again for taking the time to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note:** Welcome kind readers to chapter five. This story is a Shikamaru and Naruto **Yaoi**. There will be lemons eventually. Also this story is unbeta, so I will apologize now for the grammar and spelling mistakes for I am sure there will be some. And since this is a **Yaoi** if you don't like please don't read. Now let's get on with the story:

**Chapter Five**

**Healing both the heart and the mind**

**Naruto's point of view…**

"Oooowwww…what the hell?" I said as I am pulled out of a pleasant sleep by pain.

"Oh, yeah I was shot…where are my kids?" as I gingerly move myself into a seating position.

"Yeah, that guy named…Shikamaru was that what Ino called him" I said as I tried to remember yesterday's events clearly.

Really I have to get myself together. I remember getting shot and then some guy named Shikamaru caught me as I fell…

Oh, God…

I think I meet my brother in law. Great that is a nice way to meet someone. You know…Hey nice to meet you don't mind the bullet hole in my shoulder.

Gosh, I am just too tired to think right now…

Yyaawwwnnnn….

I think I will try that thinking thing…l_ater._

_**Shikamaru's pov**__._

_Why is the sun…_

Damn! I forgot to close my blinds. That just sucks.

Okay, what do I have to do today…?

Let's see I have to pick up that cute little guy…who just happened to have saved my life. And I have to get in touch with Itachi and see if he can handle my clan until…Naruto gets better. It is only logical that I take care of him.

Yeah, logical…it has nothing to do with the fact that he is the cutest little thing I have seen in a long time. Okay, if I keep telling myself that I am sure that I will start to believe it. But damn he is cute… and he was so small and fragile in my arms…

"Ugh, time to get up" I said as I shook my head of those…thoughts.

Taking on last stretch, I slowly rolled up into a sitting position. Shaking off the last of my sleep, I went down stairs and saw Ino feeding all the kids' breakfast.

I admit the scene was really adorable. My son was trying to get Kohana to eat and she was sticking her tongue out at him while shaking her head in the negative. The two older boys of Naruto were arguing over what breakfast cereal they would eat.

It was loud and slightly annoying…oh, who am I kidding watching this scene was what I will refer as beautiful chaos. Having these little people in my house is just…I don't have a word for it.

I can't say that this interruption in my orderly life is a bad thing. Quite the contrary, I am sort of enjoying this slightly control chaos.

This train of thought is so troublesome…

Shaking my head…again, I enter the kitchen and pour myself some coffee. Naruto's youngest child watches me and gives me the cutest little smile.

"I want momma" said Kohana.

"I want momma, too" came the chorus from Hideaki and Yasahiro.

"I can understand that…but we have to eat breakfast first then we will go and get your 'momma'" I said still not believing that Naruto was the real momma.

"Ok'y" said Kohana as she turned to finish her breakfast which I might add was much relief to Tobikuma.

Hideaki and Yasahiro shook their heads in the affirmative and hurried through their own breakfast.

Tobikuma mouthed a 'thank you' and gave me a smile before he commenced with his breakfast. I smiled at the four of them and then I turned to talk to Ino.

"Ino, I won't need you for the rest of the day" I said as I sipped my coffee.

"Really…you plan to watch these four little munchkins by yourself?" Ino asked with great amusement.

"Come on it won't be that hard and it's not like I can't do it…anyway Choji will be happy to hear that I let his wife off early" I said with a slight roll of the eyes.

"True my husband will be happy about that but are you sure that you can handle four kids on your own?" Ino said with a smile.

Damn, her she isn't even trying to hide the fact that she is laughing at me.

"I am positive, Ino" I said slightly peeved.

"Okay, well then I will take my leave…but if you need me, just call" said Ino as she made for the front door.

I shook my head and waved bye to her. I was very happy to see her go.

Do you realize that I have shaken my head twice today? That is a by far a record for me…at least.

All well back to the task at hand…

"Alright guys are we all done with breakfast now?" I asked after I drained my coffee of the last drop. Have a strange feeling that I going to need all the caffeine I can possibly get in my system today.

The quadruplet of nods confirmed that breakfast was finished. So I sent all of them to get dressed…well as dressed as possible. Naruto's two boys are going to wear some of Tobikuma's stuff and Kohana is going to get into some of my son's older clothes which don't fit him anymore.

Great another thing I have to add to my list of things to do today. Pick their luggage from the hotel…the list keeps growing and growing. And I was hoping for a lazy day. All well, I guess that wasn't meant to be.

I guess now is as good a time as any to consider what the three little ones said about Sasuke…I have put it off for long enough. I just am having a hard time believing that Sasuke is dead. I never understood the reason for him leaving and really I am a little hurt that he didn't tell me or at least call me and tell me where he ended up. It was like he wanted to disappear…and now I have met his husband, just to find out that he is dead.

Itachi never said why Sasuke left…I wonder what happened. I mean everything was crazy with their parents dyeing and the mantel of oyabun (boss) going to Itachi…

Sasuke my best friend and I didn't even get to go to his funeral. This feeling that I have missed out of so much of my friend's life is almost too much for me to handle. But apparently it was some time ago that he died.

And looking at the back at how this situation has come about I wonder what else I have missed…

My thoughts seem so random right now I just don't know…and that is a strange situation for me to be in. But getting back to the reason why this Naruto fellow is here with Sasuke's children and how it is possible that they look so much like him. I wonder if they got a surrogate. It can't be possible…what the children say about Naruto being their mother…I mean beside the fact that his is an obvious uke.

I really hope the kids hurry up and get ready for my thoughts are just so random and at this point very unproductive.

I work best when I break things down…so that is what I am going to do.

First, why did Sasuke leave so soon after his parent's death? Second, why didn't he contact anyone? Third, why Naruto is here now with Sasuke's kids claiming that he is dead. Fourth, why did someone try to kill me or are they after someone else? And the final thing…if Sasuke is really dead was is an accident or was it murder?

There are so many variables…so many possibilities.

I guess it is going to take a little investigating and maybe finding one of these answers will hopefully lead me to the rest of the questions…

But first things first…

I will pick up Naruto from the hospital, and then I think I will call in a couple of favors. I believe that Sai would be a good choice…

Sai owes me for getting him out of jail and well I know he isn't too busy right now. In fact, he would be perfect for what I need.

Now I wonder where the kids are…

"**Tobikuma, Hideaki, Yasahiro and Kohana…come on kids lets go pick up Naruto**" I bellowed.

A few moments, later a rather noisy stampede could be heard coming down the stairs. I couldn't help but smile as all four of them stopped right at the front door and _waited patiently_…okay not really patient but they are kids.

I opened the door and they all made to the car at break neck speed. Then we all got into the car and made our way to the hospital.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Well, I hope that you enjoyed chapter five. I am very sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. And now I would like to take the time to thank the people who reviewed: **purropolisprincess and** **siarafaerie-101-miss**. Thank you very much ladies it truly helps to get feedback and now I would like to thank the numerous people who have put this story on story alert, author alert and favorite story. I really appreciate that you are enjoying my story. **Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

Author Note: Thank you kind reader for taking the time to read my story, so far, I really do appreciate it. This story contains **Yaoi** (eventually) if you don't like please don't read. This story is unbetaed and so please accept my humble apologizes for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Now on with the story:

**Chapter Six**

**Puzzles, healing and time**

**Naruto's point of view**

"Where is that Shikamaru?" I growled getting really irritated with being in the hospital.

The door to my room opened…

And Itachi Uchiha walked in…

I looked at him slightly perplexed. I mean…what is that man doing here? I remember him standing beside me as I was on the ground shot but…well I guess I am just going to have to ask.

"Your Itachi my Sasuke's brother" I said as I positioned myself into a more comfortable position in the bed.

"Yes, and you are Naruto…Sasuke's husband" Itachi said.

"Well, duh…I talked to you on the phone and well did you get all the information you needed from your investigation of me and my husband?" I questioned.

Besides the looks department…I don't think Sasuke and this Itachi fellow are that much alike. This man looks at you like you are the worst kind of shit stuck to the bottom of his shoe. I mean what have I done to deserve that like of contentious look. What an ass…

Oh, wait I think his highness is saying something to me…I should pay attention or it might be off with my head.

"…" said Itachi.

"Okay Itachi what were you saying…cause I wasn't paying attention…and everything you just said sounded like the teacher in that _**Charlie Brown**_ cartoon…" I smiled.

"I was saying that it is very inconvenient that you are here right now" Itachi said.

"Yeah, it is a little inconvenient that I am in the hospital but I get out today" I said. Alright you are probably wondering if I am an idiot…well let me assure you I am not…I know exactly what that prick is meaning and I am choosing to ignore it.

"That is not what I mean. I mean with you here in the country things might get a little complicated. And it is not that I don't want to help you fulfill Sasuke's last wish but let's be honest…he decided that he didn't want to be here and he left…so him being dead is well…unfortunate" said Itachi.

Oh, my god…that asshole just didn't say it was unfortunate that my husband was dead! I am going to kick his ass…

"**You fluffed up piece of shit…how dare you say that it was unfortunate that Sasuke was dead…and about him leaving this place maybe being an ocean away from you was a very good thing**" I screamed at him.

"_**My husband was a good man, who loved his family and was always there for us. He never said he was too busy for anything. He loved each one of his children…with all his heart. He was successful at his work and you know what he loved me…So we don't need your help with this Japanese funeral thing I will figure it out by myself. And as soon as possible we will get out of your royal majesty way…And on another note you are one sorry fuck…I can so see why he left**_" I was crying by the time I got done with my rant. And I can't believe that I let an f-bomb go. I haven't been this mad in a long time.

At this point Itachi was staring at me…like he had never been cussed out in his entire life. He probably hasn't…that arrogant jerk wad.

"You do not understand me, Naruto" said Itachi with what could be described as shock on his stoic face.

"Really…what's not to understand" I said as sarcasm dripped like venom from a snake.

"I am not saying that I would not help you, he is…no was my brother but with the incident that involved you getting shot and Shikamaru being the target…I feel that this is very…"Itachi let what he was going to say drift off in an almost insecure way.

"So what are you saying?" I said. I have to admit I was sort of curious as to why I was shot because that bullet was meant to kill someone else…and that someone was that cute Shikamaru fellow. Whoa, did I just think…cute…must be the medication they have me on for pain. That's right…if I tell myself that I am sure that I will begin to believe it. Because he is sort of cute…alright let's be honest he is cute. Why do I have such strange internal debates with myself…?

"What I am saying…is that Shikamaru was targeted for some reason that I haven't figured out yet and well Naruto…I didn't want to say this but after I got the information about Sasuke's supposed 'car accident'…let's just say that I have some questions" said Itachi.

"About what…Sasuke's death was an accident…I mean his brakes failed and the police said that he tried to stop but he was going to fast" I am starting to get freaked out here.

"That was the thing that got me…you know, Sasuke had his brakes done the week before…right" said Itachi.

"What? Wait what are you saying? That is wasn't an accident?" I whispered.

"Listen I am just saying things here have been a bit suspicious with certain things and well…never mind at this point I just don't know" stated Itachi.

"What do you do for a living Itachi?" that was a question that had to be asked.

"Well, I guess I should explain that…have you ever heard of the Yakuza?" asked Itachi.

"No, are they a group or something?" I asked. I am almost afraid of the answer.

"The Yakuza are like the mob, Naruto" said Itachi. His tone was emotionless.

"And Shikamaru is one of my clan bosses" continued Itachi.

"You're in the **MOB!**" I ended that statement with a screech. 

"Yes, our particular one is named the Inagawa-kai" Itachi stated with a dry tone.

"I was married into the mob…_**Wait that was a movie wasn't**_…this sucks. Nothing like this should happen in real life" I rambled.

"Yeah, well there is no time for you to figure out if this is a dream which I assure you it is not" stated Itachi.

"What do you mean no time?" I asked almost afraid to ask.

"Well, for one thing N-a-r-u-t-o, I don't know who did take a shot at Shikamaru and if I am right about the cause of Sasuke's death then you and your kids may be in danger here" said Itachi.

I just nodded because I mean really what does a person do in this instant.

"By the way, Naruto who told you that you had to bring Sasuke's remains here?" asked Itachi.

I felt that this question was pivotal, because my answer to his question could lead to a lot of other questions answered. And with that in mind, I began to get a little nervous.

"Sakura Haruno…Sasuke's lawyer" I said with butterflies in my stomach.

"No, that can't be right…Sasuke would never have that woman as his lawyer" said Itachi.

"What do you mean? I met her number of times and she was Sasuke's lawyer" I said with the ever growing apprehension.

"Did you ever meet her with Sasuke present?" said Itachi as he leaned closer to me.

At that question, I really had to think and then it hit me. I never met her in Sasuke's presence. Every time I met her…Sasuke was never there. She came to me and said she was his lawyer. I never said anything to him because really why would I?

Oh, my God…who is she?

"No, Itachi I never met her with Sasuke…Never once" I said in a panic.

"Sakura is an assassin for a rival group" said Itachi.

"She told me…she showed me papers that said…" I whispered.

"Yeah, for some reason they wanted Sasuke dead and his spouse and children here" said Itachi.

"So maybe that man who tried to kill Shikamaru wasn't after him but me?" I whispered.

"Maybe…It is too early to tell…but the real question is why she let you live" stated the stoic man.

"What do you mean? My god what have I done! I have brought my children to this place and then I find out an assassin was the one who sent us here?" I am now in full momma panic mode.

"Well, we won't know until we get more information" said Itachi.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to keep my kids safe?" I felt tears roll softly down my eyes.

"Well, I know for a fact that Shikamaru is on the way here and you will stay with him" said Itachi.

I stared at him…I am not really comprehending what is going on. My brain has gone into over load.

"And you will not leave his house…until the threat is neutralized" stated Itachi.

I blinked and really at this point my brain was processing only one thing '**PROTECT MY BABIES**'. You have heard the thing about never get in-between a momma bear and her babies…well its true and let me tell you I am the momma bear.

"Naruto, I have to go now, I just got a text from Shikamaru and he is in the parking lot getting ready to come up. Now go wipe your tears and wash your face for I am sure that you don't want your kids to see you in this current state. And try not to worry…I know that is asking a lot but really you will be safe with Shikamaru" ordered Itachi as he turned to leave.

I nodded numbly and went to wash my face. While I was in the bathroom, I looked at my tear stained eyes and well, I just started to get mad. How could Sasuke leave me so unprepared for this? Why did I trust that woman so easily? And why am I so gullible? I can't be that way anymore because if I don't stop then my kids could get hurt.

I slammed my fist down on the sink. The good hand at least. I finished washing my face and went back into the main room then I sat down and waited for the kids.

Shikamaru's pov

Finally, we are here. If I had to hear one more 'Are we there, yet' I think my brain was going to explode. While I parked in the hospital parking lot I decided to text message Itachi and tell him we are here to pick Naruto up. I know that he planned to speak with him before the chaos known as kids interrupted them. I wonder what they talked about…maybe Naruto will feel like talking. For I know I will not get anything from Itachi. He never tells anything unless he feels that you have a need to know. Sometimes that guy is a royal pain in the ass.

"Hey, dad why are we not going up?" asked my ever inquisitive son.

"Well, I just texted Itachi and I am now waiting for him to tell me he is done talking to Naruto" I told my son, I mean why lie…my son is too smart for his own good and he would ask a million other questions just to get the answer he wants.

"Went momma" said Kohana as she rubbed her eyes. I guess the drive was a little long for such a small one.

"Want momma, that's what you say, want" said Hideaki correcting his tired little sister.

"I said went" said Kohana. I guess she is not too tired to start a fight with her brother.

I had better stop this before everyone gets involved. How troublesome…

"Enough, Hideaki don't pick on your sister she is tired and she is still little" I said as I turned to stare at them in the back seat.

"But…" Hideaki started.

"No, buts young man" I interrupted.

Hideaki sat back and pouted. It was cute… I have to admit but I am not in the mood for it today. I proceeded to tell the kids that I just got the text that said we could go up and get Naruto. The chorus of cheers was sort of funny. Almost like I had given the kids a reprieve on torture, the little brats…again I have to say how troublesome. You know it is going to be a long day when you say the word 'troublesome' so damn much. It could become my mantra. I mean I do say that a lot but damn…I never have said it so many times.

The boys scramble out of the car and then they wait patiently for Kohana. It is rough when you are the youngest. As soon as she was out, she walked up to me and put her arms up.

"Carry…Shika…peasss" said Kohana as she batted her dark eyes at me.

So guess what I did…yep you guessed it…I mean who can resist such cuteness. I myself found that I was powerless to resist. It was like she used some type of mind control on me and the only thing I could do was comply.

So as soon as I picked her up, I proceeded to herd the boys toward Naruto's room.

TBC

A/N: Wow, this chapter got done a lot faster than I thought. So I hope that you all enjoy. And I want to take the time to thank **–siarafaerie-101-miss** for her very nice review. And thank you for the people who put this story on story alert and favorite story. Again I apologize for the missed grammar and spelling mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Welcome to chapter seven, kind readers. I hope that you enjoy it. This story contains **Yaoi** and is unbeted. For the **Yaoi **part if you don't like don't read, please. And for the unbeted part I will not apologize for the mistakes in both grammar and spelling. Now on to the story:

**Chapter Seven**

**Even in Danger life goes on…**

**Naruto POV**

"I am so bored" I sighed.

How long before that Shikamaru comes and springs me from this joint? I really want to get out of here…I hate the smell and well, just being here in the hospital. It sucks.

I thought that Itachi said they were on the way here…

_Pitter Patter Bang…_

_Where's mom? What room, Shika? Are we there yet?_

_Wait boys I will tell you if you quite running off…_

"Well, never mind on whether or not they are coming…I can hear them a mile away, I wonder how Shikamaru did with _the angels_ last night?" I muttered as I slowly got up into a seating position.

I just hope that he isn't too frazzled…even though that would be funny. I couldn't help but giggle in a slightly evil way with that thought. Well, ready or not here they

**COME…**

I braced myself for impact, as two little speed demons came racing through the door. Closely behind my two speeders was Shikamaru's little boy and following up in the rear was Shikamaru carrying Kohana. Just looking at that image…

Was sort of, how do I explain it? Strange but in a good way; the kids were so young when their daddy died, hell Kohana wasn't even born yet. It was sort of enduring to see this tall handsome…damn I just called him handsome, well anyway…man carrying Kohana while herding three very rambunctious boys.

That is weird…

Why does my heart feel a little achy? I haven't felt this way…well, since the first time I saw Sasuke. It was the first day that he came into class and well, my heart aches that same way. I wonder why…I love Sasuke. Pathetic I know to love a dead person but I really do…still do. Then why? Why am I attracted? Well, enough musing over this it's time to go home…

"Hey, everyone calm down" I said looking at the anxious children.

"See I am fine" I smiled at them.

"Are you sure momma" asked Hideaki.

"Yes the doctor said it wasn't bad and that I needed to have a couple days of rest and I will be good as new" I smiled at my oldest as I held out my good arm for him.

My two boys ran into my arms and seeing them getting love Kohana wiggled to get out of Shikamaru's arms. He set her down and she did a two year old version of a flying leap. Which means that she ran to the side of my bed and held up her arms while she bounced up and down; Shikamaru's son looked at the four of us and then held his head down. I sort of felt bad for the boy so…

"Hey, Tobikuma…" I said.

At the sound of my voice his little boy head lifted and he lifted his eyebrow then waited for me to continue.

"Come here…hugs are free in the Uchiha household" I smile and my boys made room for Tobikuma to get a hug too.

**Shikamaru's Pov**

Wow, these little people can run…how troublesome.

"Hey, wait minute guys we have to go to room 216" I said as the kids were trying to speed ahead of me.

How can they have this much energy? They sound like a herd of elephants. On the other hand, I am enjoying the cuddle time with Kohana. She really looks like her 'mom' with the blond hair but those eyes remind me of Sasuke so much. God, I really miss my friend.

But holding this little ray of sunshine…is simply amazing. She is so sweet and adorable…oh, wait where are the boys…never mind there they are. Oh, wait there is the room.

I open the door and there sits Naruto looking…just adorable.

I vaguely hear Naruto say something to the kids and then I feel Kohana wiggle to get out of my embrace. So I let her down and then she runs over to be picked up by Naruto. Then I notice, now that I am paying more attention, that Naruto is telling my son…

"Come here …hugs are free in the Uchiha household" said Naruto with a smile. And what a smile it was…almost blinding in its brilliance. It was a warm smile…an inviting one that my son really had no choice but to succumb to its light.

My son ran up to Naruto and held onto him like he had known him…his entire life. It was really sort of amazing to watch. Tobikuma never opens up to people like that and I was a bit taken aback. This blond haired man with those brilliant blue eyes seemed to capture even my rather distracted son. They only met in the park for God's sake. And that was yesterday…I guess people are right…when you click with someone knowing them for but a second seems like you have known them forever.

And Naruto just seemed to know that my son is rather…I guess quiet and unassuming would be the right words for him. Now don't get me wrong…my son is very smart but he never asks for anything…it's almost like he doesn't want to bother anybody with what he may want or need. With all the excitement yesterday, my son just needed reassurance that the nice man he met in the park was really okay. I would have to say that Naruto has a gift. For even I didn't get…his need…

Great now I feel like the crappiest father out there.

Damn…I was so concerned with Naruto's kids and Naruto himself that I neglected my son's needs.

He must have been scared…

Well, feeling guilty about it won't help and anyway I have been given a job by Itachi. The job could possibly be difficult but I really don't think that it will be… **troublesome**. That word is getting to be a bad habit.

But I digress; my job is to ensure the safety of Naruto and his kids. And that job is something I am strangely looking forward to.

"Naruto are you ready to leave?" I asked while looking with amusement at the hug fest going on.

Naruto raised his eyes to mine and smiled. I couldn't help myself…I smiled back.

"Yeah, I am ready…I really hate hospitals" said Naruto while disengaging himself from the kids.

Naruto stood and attempted to pick up Kohana. I could tell it was hurting him and pissing him that he couldn't do it. So I walked up and…

"Kohana, can I carry you again…I really liked having you in my arms" I smiled as I kneeled down to meet her dark eyes.

Kohana looked at me a second, then she looked up at her 'mom'. After she got her 'mom's' nod, she graced me with those beautiful eyes again. A small impish smile appeared on her face…

"Yess…Shika I want you to carry" smiled Kohana, her little chubby baby arms raised. I stood up and took her into my arms. Then I smiled at Naruto and he shook his head at me…

"Shikamaru…would you mind taking us back to the hotel…I don't want to bother you anymore than necessary but I would appreciate the ride" Naruto said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I regarded this petite man and I could almost see the shame in asking for help. I sort of wondered at that emotion his eyes seemed to be saying to me. Why shame?

I sighed…

"Naruto I will take you to your hotel so that you and the kids can get your things; then I will take you guys to my house" I said firmly, my portraying that I was serious.

Naruto's face was…well, lack of a better word…shocked. Then I saw a bit of anger.

"Why? Do we have to go to your house? The hotel is fine" said Naruto as his blue eyes clouded like a storm was approaching.

"I am not meaning to offend you Naruto by being high handed but really how are you going to take care of the kids with your arm in a sling" I said trying to advert an argument.

Naruto looked at me…how the hell that man doesn't get tired with all the emotion that runs through him…I will never know…but anyway, it looked that my argument was sound enough for him and the last emotion that showed on his face and in his eyes was acceptance. Which was I feel a miracle in of its self…

"Okay…If you don't mind…I guess I really could use the help" Naruto said with a small bit of relief in his voice.

So with that conversation over, I walked to the door and everyone followed me out. No conversation was said as we made our way to the car. I looked at our surroundings as we went to the car…wait a minute who is that guy and what or should I say who is he looking at? He seems to be looking at Naruto…wait a minute that guys is telling someone something through an ear piece.

Oh, shit this looks like this may be harder than what I first thought. I have to get these guys to the safety of my house as fast as possible. With an heightened sense of urgency, I usher everyone into my car.

Leaving the hospital, I take the Uchiha's to the hotel and quickly we get everything out afterwards Naruto checked out of the hotel. Making our way to the house…silence was the plan of the day. Even the kids weren't arguing…which really surprised me!

It was almost as everyone understood that something was wrong. Naruto keep stealing glances at me…then he did the most adorable thing…yes, adorable…I know sad huh…anyway he bit his lower lip nervously.

Finally getting to my house, I ushered everyone in and then I unpacked everything. After getting all people in, I took Naruto to a vacant room and told him that I would bring his clothes and stuff up soon. But first I had to make a phone call.

Going down stairs, I went to my office and closed the door.

Dialing a number I know very well…I heard the rings. Then the phone was picked up…before the person I called could say anything…

"Itachi …we have a problem" I said with determination.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Well, here is chapter seven. I hope that you enjoyed it. I would like to thank the people who reviewed: **purropolis princess, demarra (sorry I was late with the chapter), and siarafaerie-101-miss. **And to all of you who put my story on **alert and favorite, thank you very much**. I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note:** Hello again, kind readers. I feel that for the last chapter I should apologize for how short it was, so please accept my humble apologizes. I in all honesty wanted to get poor Naruto out of the hospital and well…I decided to end it with them at home. Now on to the warnings: This story contains **Yaoi,** so don't like don't read. And this story will contain grammar mistakes, with a pinch of spelling mistakes. For this story is unbeted. Now on with the story:

**Chapter 8**

**Home is where is heart is…even when the home isn't yours.**

**Shikamaru's Pov**

That phone conversation with Itachi was…interesting to say the least; so Itachi believes that the person, who took a shot at me, was really after Naruto and that it just looked like the guy was for me. Then the Sakura, that scum of an assassin, told Naruto all that stuff. But how did she get those letters…Naruto told Itachi that he had letters from his husband. Maybe she got them from breaking into Sasuke's real lawyers place.

I leaned back in my office chair…

From what Itachi also found out in his research of Naruto is that he really is the mom of Hideaki, Yasahiro, and Kohana. So sort of genetic defect…

Well, anyway Itachi is sending over his chief of security…Ibiki Morino. That man is no joke…and he is also going to have installed in my home a security system. Great another number to remember…

I wonder who is after Sasuke's husband…there is only one name that I can think of and it is Pein leader of the Akatsuki. And if it is we could be screwed…

I pull open a hidden drawer in my desk and take out my 9mm. Checking to see if it is loaded, I put it back in the drawer.

God…I pray that I don't have to use this.

But if it is the Akatsuki, then I will have no choice I have to protect them. Those kids are Sasuke's legacy and well Naruto is…

I don't know what he is at this point but he is beginning to be too precious to allow getting hurt anymore than he has.

That man has been through so much…losing your husband. And if my calculations are correct he was barely pregnant with Kohana when Sasuke died. That in of itself makes Naruto a strong person but even strong people can only handle so much and he has had such bad, dare I say, luck.

A man as bright and beautiful as Naruto shouldn't have to worry about this kind of situation that he has stumbled into.

These thoughts are sort of disturbing…with all of the indicators that say we are going to be in for a bumpy ride, I am thinking how bright and beautiful Naruto is…

Not that it's a bad thing but right now to be thinking about him like that could be a problem…

On the other hand…

My ex-wife told me some hard truths about me on the day that our divorce was final.

One being that sometimes a person has to give up a lot to gain even more. And the other thing she said was that when you actually find someone who…how did she put it? Oh, yeah 'rocks my world' that I shouldn't let anything get in the way.

And well I have a sneaky suspicion that Naruto could be the one to 'rock my world'. Well, I guess that it would be worth my time to get to know that beautiful man a little more and then just see where that takes us.

And if he is the one to rock my world…

Well…

Then so be it…

Why do I feel that this is going to be sooooo troublesome?

Oh well, I guess I could use a little trouble in my life…

**Naruto's Pov**

Well, this is a nice room…

At least I don't have to share with the kids, because Hideaki kicks like you wouldn't believe and Yasahiro snores something fierce.

I smile with those thoughts…

Then I take a better look around the room…

It is a nice sort of room…unfortunately it doesn't have much color too it. It has white bed linins and really beautiful dark wood for the bed frame.

Oh, look a walk-in closet…I love walk-in closets.

So much room to put your clothes and shoes…

Why can't I have one of these in my house? I have such poky little closets…that's the only bad thing about an older home…the closets.

Yeah know…

I have bad guys after me and I am admiring closets. That is really sad…

But a person can't have too many closets. Oh, my God I am sounding like my dad. Great! His curse has come to volition.

I think I am going to take a little time to enjoy the bed now…

That medication that they gave me at the hospital is making me a little loopy.

So I crawl into bed and enjoy the fluffiness of the pretty white covers. Yeah know this man needs to have some color in his life. I mean this room would be entirely white if it wasn't for the dark wood of the furniture.

I guess avoiding thinking about what is going on is working pretty well for me right now.

I could sum it up in about three words…

**This shit sucks. **

I hope that they can find who is after me and well…

I don't know.

I feel like I will be saying that a lot. Because I really don't know, I have some evil guys after me for what? Hell, I don't even know…

And that is what sucks. I don't know why that woman came to my house and gave me that stuff. Why did I get shot? And why would they have killed my husband…

If it wasn't an accident, that is. Oh, God what is it wasn't an accident and some bastard killed my husband? I don't think I could be my usual forgiving self.

In fact, I might consider doing that eye for an eye thing. If it wasn't an accident then my Sasuke was killed and my kids left without a father.

**Stop…**

I don't know anything yet. But I…

_I hope that is was an accident_. That is sort of sad…

I am wishing for an accident rather than murder. I guess that I am hoping for the closure an accident provides and not the uncertainty that murder doesn't.

Strange that I would wish that but I can't change my feelings on that…

I mean who in their right mind would want it not to be an accident? Who really wants it to be murder that took the life of your love one?

I guess that the human mind finds it easier…

I am depressing myself with this kind of thoughts. But really who could blame me?

And if I really want to get royally depressed then I can just think about how am I going to protect my kids? I don't know kung fu…

Or any other martial art…

Hell, I don't know even how to load a gun. But really I have to find some way that I could defend my kids. Maybe Shikamaru could help me learn something…

That could be sort of fun…having Shikamaru help me with target practice.

Wait! Hold on…

That could be the first slightly perverted thought I have had since my husband died.

I shook my head…trying to dislodge those thoughts.

Okay, where was I…

Oh yeah, I bet Shika can get a bulls eye.

I am doing it again…

**Okay, brain stop it**…

I know he is handsome and sort of cute when he smiles. And…

**Stop it**! Who in their right mind would want a man who has three young kids and a target on their back?

Oh well, I guess maybe if I get some sleep these disturbing thoughts will get out of my head…

I mean…yawn…it has to…yawn…the medication…yawn…right?

I think…yawn… that I am…yawn… going to…yawn… take a nap…

Yeah…yawn… that is what …yawn…I am going to do…

My eyes close and the lovely world of safe dreams take over.

**In another room where four small head conspire to cause evil and discontent…it's their Pov**

"Where is momma?" said Yasahiro as he put another block on top of a very large block structure.

"Dad, took your mom into the room down the hall…so that he could rest" said Tobikuma as he looked at his friend's big block structure.

"Oh" whispered Yasahiro.

Hideaki looks up from his book that he was quietly reading to his sister.

"Yasahiro…mom got shot by a gun and needs rest" said the all knowing brother.

Yasahiro looked at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Duh, Hideaki I know that mom got shot and that he needs his rest…I was just wondering where mom was doing the resting" growled Yasahiro as he turned back to his large block building.

Hideaki smirked at his brother and then he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He turned to the interruption…

"Read, now!" pouted Kohana as her tugging of his shirt got more insistent.

Hideaki pulled his sleeve out of his relentless sister's grasp. Kohana put on her best cute pouty face and…

"Peeaasee, big brawther" pouted an extremely cute little two year old.

Hideaki looked at his sister and felt the pull of her cuteness.

'Must resist' thought Hideaki as her cuteness became too powerful for him to resist.

Tobikuma took in the brother and sister interaction with amusement.

'I wonder how long before he gives in' thought Tobikuma as he leaned against the wall.

'One…' thought Tobikuma.

'Two…' thought Tobikuma.

'Three…' thought Tobikuma.

"Alright stop it…I will finish the darn story…just stop with the puppy dog eyes" growled Hideaki.

'Huh, he lasted longer than I thought he would' thought a smirking Tobikuma.

Hideaki then continued reading in a low voice to his sister.

At that moment Yasahiro looked up at his brother and sister and gave a smirk that would have made his daddy proud.

"You could never handle Kohana's cute pouty face…idiot" smirked a gleeful Yasahiro.

Hideaki looked up from his book and gave his brother a death glare. Sasuke would be so proud of his boys.

"Shut up…idiot" growled a very unhappy Hideaki.

"Like you can last any longer in the face of such a cute little face" growled Hideaki.

Yasahiro glared at his brother…

"Oh yeah…" said Yasahiro.

"Yeah" said Hideaki.

"I bet I could" said a cocky Yasahiro.

Hideaki gave into the need to roll his eyes. Then he leaned over to his sister and whispered something in her ear. Tobikuma watched all of this with poorly veiled amusement.

Kohana crawled slowly from her spot beside Hideaki and went to Yasahiro side. Yasahiro looked at his sister with a wariness that reminded a person of the deer in the headlight look. Kohana sat up beside her brother and for a few moments just admired his big block building.

"Yasa…" smiled Kohana.

"Yeah" came the wary reply.

"Read next" smiled Kohana as she looked Yasahiro in the eye.

Yasahiro could feel the eyes of his brother and Tobikuma on him.

'They seem to be waiting for me to fail' thought Yasahiro with contempt.

But the bad thing was his sister was pulling out all the stops to get Yasahiro to give in…

"Peeaassse, Yasa" said the small imp.

Yasahiro feeling the pull of the dark side. He gulped…

"Hideaki is reading to you now so why would you want me to read to you later? Won't you want to play with baby dolls or something?" said Yasahiro.

He tried to avoid direct eye to eye contact with his sister…knowing that he would be able to refuse her better if he didn't have to look her in the eye.

But Kohana had other ideas. Crawling up into her resisting brother lap, Kohana took her hands and put them on either side of his face. Now Yasahiro realized that he had no choice but to look at his sister. Looking into her big dark eyes, Yasahiro realized he was in for some major trouble.

"No, baby want reeedd, Yasa" pouted Kohana.

Tobikuma and Hideaki looked at the pair…

'She's pulling out all the stops' thought Hideaki smugly.

'Wow, she's good' thought Tobikuma feeling almost sorry for the torture that Yasahiro was currently going through.

'I bet she could break Ibiki with that pout…mmmmm that could be interesting' thought the evil only child.

_Somewhere not far away Ibiki sneezed_.

The battle of wills continued…

And it seemed that a winner would soon be announced.

Kohana batted her dark eyes and her cute cupid bow lips turned into a very unhappy frown. Yasahiro could almost hear his pride drop to the floor. He was going to lose no doubt in his mind.

But he was an Uchiha and he wasn't going down without a fight. So Yasahiro mustered all of his defenses and…

"Listen Kohana you are now being read to by Hideaki and after I think that you should play with some of your dolls…or maybe play with me while I do blocks" said Yasahiro liking his total big boy logic.

Kohana didn't take the news as well though…

"NO, reeaadd me after" pouted Kohana her eyes started to glisten.

'Oh, no little brother is in for it now…here comes the water works…I wonder if dad had as much trouble with mom as we are with little sis here' thought Hideaki.

'This is amazing it is like watching one of those stupid kid drama's that always come on the kids networks' thought Tobikuma.

As the poor five year old felt he was going to have to read another terrifying princess book to his sister.

He was saved by a yell…

"Kids supper time" bellowed Naruto.

The four kids looked at each other and started laughing. But being the ever smart young man that he is Yasahiro made a valiant retreat. No, I mean strategic withdrawal.

In other words that boy ran out of the room like he had the hounds of hell after his small butt.

The other three watched him run and then got up to leave the room. One was plotting his brothers ultimate demise, one was hoping for more entertainment, and one wanted her princess story.

All in all the poor boy didn't stand a chance.

**Shikamaru's Pov**

Enough wasting time in the office; I got to get the kids and Naruto something to eat for dinner.

Walking into the kitchen, hoping to be inspired, I started looking at what I had to feed the hungry masses. After opening the frig and all the food cupboards, I decided to make a simple meal of hotdogs and French fries.

While getting out the stuff for supper, my thoughts played some more on my uninvited but not unwelcome visitors. After carrying Naruto's littlest one I would have to say that I am sort of sorry that I didn't have any more kids with the ex. She is so adorable.

Getting everything started for supper, I decided to wake up Naruto. For assume that he took a nap. I walked up stairs and passed the kids room.

Noting with satisfaction that they were playing really well together; I made my way up to Naruto's room door. Standing there a moment, I wondered how he was at watching up. Some people get a little pissed at being waked up and some people are absolutely adorable being woke up. I really hoped that Naruto would be adorable.

Opening the door, I slowly walked in.

And well, I have decided that the sleeping Naruto is VERY ADORABLE. He looked like an angel all sprawled out on the bed. His blond hair seemed to shimmer as if made from fine gold and his tanned body seemed to remind you that it there was no angel there but temptation. And boy, let me tell you that his body is exactly what I would consider temptation to be if it were in human form.

Now let's hope that he wakes up and adorable as he looks sleeping.

So I walk softly to the bed and lightly tap him on the shoulder.

"Hummm, you're…so handsome Shikamaru" mumbled the still sleeping blond.

"Hn, that is very interesting" I smiled and then leaned over to his exposed ear.

"I am handsome, huh" I whispered into his ear.

"Yyeeaahh, I think that I want ramen and Shikamaru for breakfast" again the blond mumbled.

"Really…you want ramen and Shikamaru…what would you do with Shikamaru" I smiled enjoying how uncensored the petite man was being.

"I would eat ramen and then I would…" murmured the blond.

"Would what?" I pressed.

Suddenly the sleeping blond started rubbing his eyes.

I pulled back from his ear, realizing that he was waking up. While smiling at the smaller man as he rubbed his eyes and then slowly opening them he turned toward me.

"Hello, sleeping beauty, so you are finally awake" I smiled at the tousled hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"Yeah, I am awake…how long was I sleeping? How are the kids? And what's for supper?" came the soft but rapid questions.

I couldn't help it…

I just started laughing.

"Well, you were sleeping for a couple hours and the kids are fine. And supper will be hot dogs and French fries" I laughed.

"Oh, okay…so the kids were good?" said Naruto as he made to get in a sitting position.

"Yeah, they are quietly playing in Tobikuma's room" I said as I helped him get into an upright position.

"What time is it?" said Naruto.

"Oh, it's about 6:00" I said after looking at my watch.

Naruto shook his head and then he pulled back his covers. I helped him get up, for it's hard to do that when you have only one arm. After helping him get into the upright standing position.

I made my way toward the door and Naruto followed me out. We were silent going down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Then I made the way to the frig after I had Naruto sit down at the kitchen table. I opened the frig…

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked as I pulled out a beer for me.

Naruto nodded…

"What do you have?" asked the still sleepy blond.

"I have milk, tea, beer, and soda" I ran through the list of beverages in the frig.

"I would like some tea…thank you" Naruto said.

"One cold tea for the Georgia man" I said as I got out the tea and then opened it for him.

Setting it in front of him, I turned back to finish supper.

Naruto looked at the tea, and then he gave me a very confused look.

I smiled at him…

"You are wondering how I knew that you liked iced tea….which in my opinion is the most disgusting thing ever…am I right?" I smiled at Naruto.

"Well, yeah I was sort of wondering…and how you have such an American meal for supper" asked the confused man.

"Well, Itachi found out where you live and so I thought that since you live in the American south I figured that you like iced tea…and well the meal…that was easy…the last time I was in America I stayed with a friend you had kids about your children's age and the little boy he had just tore up hot dogs and French fries…so I thought that would make the kids feel a little more comfortable here" that was the longest speech I had done in a long time.

Naruto's look was priceless…

His face gave a mixture of emotions: shock, amazement, flattered and last but probably the most predominate emotion was happiness.

It was almost tiring to see so many emotions run through his face like that.

"That Shikamaru was the most considerate thing that anyone has done for me in a long time…in fact the last time anyone was that considerate was Sasuke" said the grateful man.

"It was really nothing…Naruto" I said.

"No…it was more than not nothing…it was…Thank you" Naruto looked at me softly with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Really Naruto…I just wanted you feel like you were at home" I said slight embarrassed with his emotion.

"Thank you very much…for everything you are doing Shikamaru" Naruto whispered.

"Look let's call the kids for dinner…do you want to…or do you want me to?" I said trying to change the subject.

Naruto smiled…

That smile is breathtaking…who would have thought ice tea and hot dogs with French fries could invoke such a beautiful smile.

"I will if you don't mind" said Naruto as he got up from his chair.

"Okay" I said as I turned back to get plates down from the cupboard.

I wasn't ready for his method of calling the kids for supper…

All of the sudden, I hear a bellow that to be perfectly honest made me jump.

"Kids supper time" bellowed Naruto.

He came back into the kitchen with a devious grin. I looked at him and just couldn't help but join him in the smile. I mean really where does such a small man get such a big loud voice?

Very soon after Naruto came into the kitchen…we heard the tell tale sound of kids rushing down the stairs.

Hmm, they must be hungry…

It wasn't long before everyone was at the table…and then everyone started eating with relish.

I couldn't help but think how nice it was and how full the house seems to be with all these adorable little people in my normally quiet home.

Hell, even my son seems to be enjoying it.

I fixed my hot dog then proceeded to watch the very control chaos. I am truly amazed. This isn't going to be troublesome at all.

**Outside just a little down the street two men with very evil intent watch the house where two men and four children are enjoying their hot dogs and fries. This is their POV.**

"How long do we have to watch this house,un?" asked a very feminine looking man.

"Well, until Pein says that we can leave…or until we are relieved Deidara" said a stoic red head.

"This sucks Sasori…un" said Deidara.

"Yeah, I know but I think that Pein feels that the only way to truly get Sasuke back for refusing him is to make is husband suffer…so that is why we watch" said Sasori while he looked back at the house.

"But we had Sasuke killed already…why are we after his precious people, un" said Deidara.

"I think…well this is only my thoughts on it…but I think that he wants to destroy…what's his name…Naruto that's it…Naruto, I think that he wants to destroy Naruto because he knows that it would be the ultimate revenge on Sasuke" said Sasori.

"But Sasuke is dead, un" said Deidara as he sat back in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I know" said Sasori.

Both the men sit back and continue to watch the house in silence.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read. And I would also like to thank the people who have reviewed: **purropolis princess, twilight serius, -siarafaerie-101-miss, animegirl 1305, and demarra.** And to all of you who have put the story on alert and favorite status thank you. And last I would like to thank all of you who put me on your favorite author list.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Welcome kind readers to chapter 9. I want to say that this story will eventually contain **Yaoi.** This story is **unbeted** so I am sure that there will be plenty of stupid grammar and spelling mistakes so for those I will apologize and hope that you will look over them. Now on with the story:

**Chapter 9**

**Shadows, Dreams, and Hope**

**Pein's POV**

"So boys…how is the project going?" Pein asked as two men walked into his office.

"Fine…sir, he seems to be healing from his wound very nicely and Shikamaru is being very attentive to your project" said the red head man.

"Well, that is so good to hear, I hope that he enjoys the quiet because very soon things are going to get very…active" Pein smiled at the irony.

The two men watched as their fearless leader closed his eyes. Waiting for him to open them again Sasori and Deidara looked at each other in frustration; both wondering why Pein had called them into the office.

Soon enough Pein opened his eyes again, looking at his two lackeys; he smirked…

"What are you two doing here still, you can't watch my target while standing in my office" growled Pein.

Both of the men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Glancing back at their boss, the men nodded and left the office. Pein watched the men leave with a definite look of satisfaction and malice.

"Soon we will meet and then Naruto Uchiha you will learn what unfinished business your dead husband left" Pein softly growled to the empty room.

**Back at Shikamaru's house, Naruto's** POV

"Okay, kids…now that supper is over let's do the dishes and then we can all go outside" I said as I smiled at the four children.

Apparently, they all liked that idea for the table was cleared off in a matter of minutes. Finally all the dishes were put in the dish washer to be cleaned and all of the other essentials for a clean kitchen were finished.

I looked at the handsome host and…

"Shikamaru are you coming out with us?" I asked as my eyes appreciated the man in front of me.

I guess that he noticed my appraisal for he smile and then he shook his head in an negative motion.

"Not right now Naruto, I have to make some calls but I should be out in maybe an hour…so you guys go out and play…oh, before I forget Naruto there are chairs that recline by the pool so that you can rest" smiled Shikamaru.

"Oh, dad does that mean that we can go into the pool?" asked a hopeful Tobikuma.

I looked at all the hopeful kids and then I looked at Shikamaru and shook my head in a negative motion. Shikamaru nodded to me that he understood.

"No, Tobikuma not until I am out there to watch all of you because Naruto can't go into the water right now" said Shikamaru.

The kids all nodded and then decided that even though they couldn't play in the water they would still be able to have fun. I smiled at how well they were not a whine in sight. Thank God…

"Yeah, you little munchkins have to wait for a more able body person to get in the pool with you" I said as the kids went to get their shoes on.

I glanced at Shikamaru…okay more than glanced. He was standing beside the sink in a black tight fitting t-shirt and faded blue jeans. His hair was loose and really it was begging to be played with…Hummmmmmmm, I wonder if he likes his hair played with?

Whoa, what am I doing?

Why am I looking at this man like he is a piece a meat on sale? That I could just taste and lick…

Ugh, I am doing it again…

I have to get my libido under control.

"Thanks for telling the kids no, Shika…so you will be joining us in about an hour?" I said as I tried to clear the thoughts from my head.

Shikamaru regarded me for a minute and then he smiled.

"Yeah, it was no problem and well I should be out in an hour…maybe more, maybe less" drawled Shikamaru.

I noticed a slight mischievous glare in his eye. Have to admit it worried me a little…I wonder what he was thinking.

"Yeah know Naruto…I don't feel that you can appreciate me from way over there…why don't you come a little closer, I am sure that there is some detail on my body that you may have missed" smirked Shikamaru with a slight devious look to his eyes.

Okay, that puts to rest what he was thinking…

Did he just say…get closer? Surely not…

Oh, yeah I think he did…

"Whatever do you mean? I wasn't appreciating anything on you…I just happen to be looking your way" mentally patting myself on the back for that witty comment.

Shikamaru walked over to where I was standing…

He slowly backed me up to the counter. I didn't realize he was doing that until my back hit the counter. I looked up at him with a faint look of surprise.

"Really, well, I must have been mistaken Naruto because you seemed to like what I am wearing" said the sex god.

I mean really who has that kind of voice. Yeah, know the kind where you want that person to take you to bed immediately and then you want them to have their way with you.

I gulped.

I have to say that I reeeeaaaalllly like that kind of voice.

There must be some law against a person having such a sinful tenor. And if there is…where are the damn cops…because that voice will so get me in trouble.

I gulped again.

"Shikamaru…you are full of yourself…I didn't notice that you what you have on…I mean who cares about a tight black t-shirt and faded blue jeans?" oops, I think I just screwed up…maybe he won't notice?

Shikamaru smiled…

That smile had an almost predator look to it.

Damn, I guess he did notice.

Shikamaru leaned closer to me and put his hand on the counter…

Basically the lion caught the poor stupid lamb…

Me, lamb. Him lion.

"Well, I am so glad that you didn't notice what I was wearing, Naruto. Because that would have been…very telling" said the evil sex god as he leaned over to my ear.

Feeling him breathe in my ear; I felt shivers run down my spine.

God, knows that my ears are so sensitive.

Breathing became a little difficult as Shikamaru lightly ran his tongue along my outer ear. I gave a slight moan as he followed my ear down to the very sensitive neck of mine.

I panted and moaned quietly.

"What are you doing to me, Naruto…?" Shikamaru said quietly while he continued kissing and licking my neck.

"I…don't know what you mean" I panted.

Shikamaru continued his ravishing of my neck. While I just drowned in the feelings he was provoking in me.

"You don't know…well, let me enlighten you, little one" Shikamaru stopped his devastation of my neck. Bringing his head back up to mine, he softly traced his fingers along my lips. I stared at him in amazement for I haven't had this kind of feeling since I was with Sasuke.

"One…your beautiful blue eyes captivate me, two…your warm and caring heart makes me long for a place in your heart, because anything that warm must be heaven to be in…" the sex god continued his mapping of my lips.

"Really…" I answered breathless.

"Well, that is not all but it is enough for now…Naruto may I kiss you? May I take my lips to heaven?" now the sex god looked up from his domination.

"Heaven? That is a little corny…" I panted as his fingers continued.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah, I know that but I seem unable to help myself…so may I" as the devious fingers stopped near my lips.

I looked him in the eye and nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru took one of his hands and placed it under my chin. Softly bringing my face up…he drew me closer to him with his other hand.

I waited in almost breathless anticipation as he slowly descended down. Finally his mouth came in contact with mine. He took his tongue and traced my lips gently. I moaned under such soft and gentle administrations. Ever the opportunist, Shikamaru took his tongue and into my slightly opened mouth. I groaned when his tongue hit mine. He drew my tongue into a dance with his. As tongues danced the taste of him in my mouth and that wicked tongue made me want to draw more of him into me; I wanted to be consumed by him, dominated by him, and loved by him.

His taste was so intoxicating…

Spicy and warm…that is how I would describe his taste. Like liquid fire…

I could become addicted to his tongue in my mouth.

The kiss went on for an eternity or maybe just seconds. But soon the flaw in human physiology became too much for us.

Damn that need to breathe…

I stared into his beautiful dark eyes…

That kiss was wow…

Shikamaru smiled and leaned over to give me a slight kiss on the side of my lips. God, how I wanted more; but he drew his lips away.

Damn those lips…come back here.

"Damn Naruto…that was…wow" Shikamaru said as he pulled me closer.

I admit it…I leaned in and smelt his woodsy spicy scent. I laid my head on his chest while I tried to convince my heart that the marathon was over.

Finally I pulled my head back to I could look up at him. Smiling slightly at this handsome man who held me…

"Shikamaru…I" I could remember what I was going to say.

Sad, huh.

"Listen Naruto…you are a captivating person…a beautiful blue eyed angel…" started Shikamaru.

Did I ever mention that kids have impeccable timing? Well, my daughter has the very best.

"Mommmmaaaa…go out now!" said my darling daughter as she came into the kitchen.

My first instinct was to get out of Shikamaru's arms…like a teenager caught by their parents. But Shikamaru tightened his grip on me.

I glared at him slightly and then looked past him to where my daughter was bouncing.

"Okay, honey wait by the door I will be there in a minute" I blushed.

My daughter looked at how we were standing and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Okay, mommmaaa…is Shika going to be my daddy?" asked the imp.

I did mention impeccable timing right?

I blushed so bad that I felt my clothes were going to catch on fire. Shikamaru seeing this starting laughing and let me go from his grasp. I tried to glare at him but embarrassment got the better of me.

Taking a look at my inquisitive daughter…

"Honey, just go to the back door…I will be there in a minute" could that be anymore embarrassing?

My daughter smiled that kind of smile that said 'I know what you were doing mom and I am just enjoying seeing you squirm'. Okay I maybe wrong on that one but that is what it looked like.

As my little angel bounced happily out of the room; I set my glare to the man who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You think that was funny?" I asked.

"Not think Naruto, know…but I have to admit that you were quick with the distraction" laughed the devil.

"Hmp…you are irritating" I said with my one good hand on my hip.

Shikamaru walked over to me…

"I am irritating huh…just how much?" asked the evil smirking man.

I glared at him and backed away. He would have none of that though. Trapping me again…

"You know Naruto…you look absolutely adorable with that slightly pissed look you are sporting on your face right now" Shikamaru leaned over and kissed my lips again.

Damn him…I can't stay mad at him when he is…oooohhhh.

I shook my head and pushed him away.

"I thought you had some calls to make and I have children to take outside" I panted. Did I mention damn him?

Shikamaru smirked and let his prey escape. You know what…I hate being the prey.

"You are right, Naruto…so we will have to finish this later" smiled Shikamaru as he walked toward his office.

I stared at him in shock.

He just didn't say…

Damn…

I shook my head and went to where the kids were…

**Shikamaru's POV**

I made my way into my office and sat heavily on the chair.

Holy Shit! That man is hot…

Especially when his is all hot and bothered in my arms…

I couldn't help but smile…that man with his sun kissed skin and heavenly blue eyes…I just want too ravish him. I want to make him scream my name in the throngs of passion. I want him to squirm and pant.

Alright…I think I have made my point.

Better stop before the slight problem in my pants become a really big problem.

I really have no desire to do any work now…in fact…all I want to do is grab Naruto and take him to bed.

That man is becoming more than just…

Hell, I don't know…and really right now I don't want to analyze. All I want to do is feel…feel his lips…feel his touch…feel everything.

Well, I guess the fast I get done with what I need to do in this stuffy office the faster I can get back to frustrating a very sexy blond man.

So I grabbed the phone and started with what needed to be done.

**Naruto's POV**

I go to the lounge chair that Shikamaru told me about.

I sit on it comfortably on…then I turn my glaze toward where the kids were playing enthusiastically.

Smiling softly…I sat there in the sun getting very drowsy.

Slowly…I felt my eyes close…

_**Naruto's dream**_

_Candles are the only light that can be seen. The soft glow gave the room a feeling of total romance. Gently a raven haired man walks a blind folded blond haired man into the room. _

"_Where are we going Sasuke?" asked the blond haired man._

_Sasuke smiled and tightens his hold on the blind folded man's hand._

"_Now Naruto what is the fun in that…baby just be patient" said Sasuke._

_Naruto smiled at the man he has been dating since high school._

"_Sasuke you know I have no patience, and what is that smell in here, it is heavenly" said Naruto._

_Sasuke stopped and turn toward Naruto. Taking the blind fold off, Sasuke let his love's eyes adjust to the change in light. _

_Naruto blinked and slowly looked around him. The room was decorated with many glowing candles. And the light from the candles cast a beautiful serene glow about the room. Looking around some more Naruto noticed a small table in the corner where a bottle of Champaign sat and beside the drink was a plate full of large strawberries. _

_Smiling slightly at that Naruto continued his perusal of the room; taking his glance from the table his eyes made their way to the bed. And what a bed it was…_

_Covered in delicate white…it looked like a fluffy heaven. Thick downy comforter covered the bed and on top of the covers were many fluffy pillows giving the bed the appearance of a cloud in heaven. _

_Naruto smiled and looked back at his love._

"_Sasuke it is beautiful…but what is it for?" Naruto asked the raven._

_Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand. Getting down on one knee…Sasuke pulled a small box from his hand and…_

"_Naruto love of my life…mother of my soon to be baby and the man that will be marrying me in a couple of weeks…I know that I should have done this before the wedding was planned but I still wanted you to have this memory…" said Sasuke softly as he looked up at his love._

_Naruto's eyes filled up with tears._

"_Naruto, will you marry me? Be mine…forever. As long as we live…I swear that I will do everything in my power to make you happy as you have made me" smiled Sasuke._

_Opening the small box, Naruto watched as Sasuke took out the ring inside. Then he took out the ring and grabbed Naruto's hand again._

"_So Naruto…will you marry?" asked Sasuke._

_Naruto's tears ran freely down his face. Falling down to his knees…_

"_Oh, god yes…Sasuke…I love you more than anything" Naruto cried as Sasuke put the ring on his love's finger._

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto to him and slowly he made them both stand up. Taking the crying blond to the bed…Sasuke laid him down. _

"_Sasuke…why did you ask me? We are going to be married in a few weeks…so why all of this?" Naruto asked as his tears died down._

_Sasuke smiled and went to capture the few stray tears with his lips._

"_Yes, Naruto I know that we are getting married but I never got a chance to ask you proper…with us finding out that we are going to be parents…I just wanted to do it right" Sasuke said as he crawled to position himself above Naruto._

_Laying a hand on the place that held his baby so safely, Sasuke carefully brought himself down into a position that wouldn't hurt Naruto and the baby. _

_Naruto could feel tears starting again…_

"_Oh, god Sasuke…that is…I love you" Naruto said as his hand went down to lie on top of Sasuke's._

"_I love you too…Naruto more than life it's self" said Sasuke as he leaned over to kiss the blonds lips._

_Slowly the kiss heated up to more…hands flew to rid both of the barriers caused by the clothing they were wearing. Soon they were naked…_

_Hands and lips left not one part of their bodies untouched. Naruto could feel Sasuke prepare him…the passion ran up into almost a frantic coupling. Sasuke moved in between Naruto's legs. Naruto panted and groaned as he felt Sasuke move into the most intimate part of him. Groaning loudly this time…Naruto felt the hardness that filled him and left him wanting and desiring more. Sasuke's soft groans as his body came into complete contact with Naruto's. _

_Letting his love get used to him, Sasuke stayed still. Soon Naruto gave the signal to move which Sasuke went with gusto. A hard and fast rhythm was set as both men panted and moaned._

_Feeling that he was close to the end Naruto grabbed his love's face to draw him close for a mind shattering kiss. _

_Pulling back Naruto looked into the face of his love. Shikamaru smiled and then both groaned as they felt the end draw near…_

"_Oh, GGGGOOOODDDD….Shikamaru I am so close" screamed Naruto._

_Shikamaru continued the bruising rhythm…_

"_I am too…Naruto…let's come together" grunted Shikamaru._

_Finally oblivion was grasped as the two mean moaned their completion._

"_**Shikamaru!!!!!!!...Oh, GODDD…..YES"**__ screamed Naruto._

**Ended Dream**

"Shikamaru!!!...Oh, GODDD…YES" I came out of the dream.

I looked around me and saw that the kids were still playing…Thank God I don't think they heard me.

I can't believe that I started with a dream of Sasuke and I…then I went into Shikamaru being the one who I was making love with.

Thank God…nobody heard me.

My thoughts were interrupted by…

"That was about the sexiest thing I have heard in my life Naruto…so tell me what were you dreaming of…and why were you screaming and moaning my name?" asked the smiling devil.

I blushed…

OH! SHIT JUST THE MAN I WAS HOPING NOT TO SEE…

AND HE HEARD ME…

DAMN IT! SHIKAMARU…

**TBC**

**Author Note**: Well, I hope that you enjoyed chapter nine. I want to thank all the people who reviewed: **Twilight serius, pyrropolis princess, demarra, siarafaerie-101-miss, BonneNuit, and mihel asyki Akatsuki shizo**. And I also want to thank all the people who put this **story on alert** and also those who put on **author alerts**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Welcome kind readers to chapter 10. This story has Yaoi in it, don't like don't read. And this story is also unbeted and because of that I am sure that I will miss some grammar and spelling mistakes. So for that I apologize. Now on with the story:

**Chapter 10**

**Blossoming Love…And the plan to save Naruto**

**Itachi and Ibiki**

"Ibiki…I just got off the phone with Shikamaru and well, he suspects that the house is being watched" said Itachi as he signed a couple of papers on his desk.

The large man made his way to a seat that was near the desk. After taking a seat, Ibiki looked at his boss and waited for him to be finished with his paper work.

Finally after a few minutes, Itachi looked up and leaned back in his chair.

Ibiki feeling that he had his boss's full attention…

"Shikamaru has always had a really good six sense about things like that…so if he thinks that the house is being watched, we should assume that it is…so boss, what do you want to do about it?" asked the large scared man.

Itachi closed his eyes in contemplation. When a few minutes of silence had past, Itachi opened his eyes…

"You're right about Shikamaru's six sense…he is always very accurate…and about what we should do well…I think that we have to beef up security but not too much" said Itachi.

Ibiki looked at him in surprise…

"Surely you don't mean to use Sasuke's husband for bait…that would…could be catastrophic…that innocent man and his kids could be hurt" said Ibiki.

"Yes…that is exactly what I mean…if we make things too hard for Pein, then it could just prolong the inevitable… and really I want this over as soon as possible" said Itachi.

Ibiki regarded the man sitting across from him. This man who took over the Inagawa-kai at a very young age; this man who lost his parents in the most horrific manner possible and that same man who Ibiki had sworn his life too. This man who is currently telling me that we should use Naruto as bait to get to Pein; I certainly hope that there is more to the plan than just using Sasuke's husband because I really think that he would come back from the grave to kill us.

There are days when Ibiki…

Wondered if he really knows Itachi at all…

"Sir, you really want to use Naruto as bait? Can't we just send someone to get rid of Pein? Maybe Sai or Kisame" said Ibiki.

Looking at Ibiki with shrouded eyes, Itachi knew that he was facing opposition to the plan that he had thought very carefully about.

"Really Ibiki I can't believe that you are having such a problem with this…" said the stoic dark haired man.

"How can you be surprised, Itachi? This man was the one who made your brother very happy and don't you think that he has had enough bad luck as it is? He lost his husband and he just got shot…all of these things were out of his control and really… how can you think that this is a good idea…if we fail to get Pein before he makes his move on Naruto…then those children could be orphans…and that just doesn't seem right after they have lost so much" said Ibiki.

"Compassion…really Ibiki…I am very surprised" said Itachi dryly.

"Again…why would you be surprised? Sasuke was like a little brother to me and he deserved every bit of happiness that he got from Naruto…and to do what you are planning to do it just goes beyond what is called for…all I need is your permission and I could have any number of assassins take Pein out for good" said Ibiki.

"You are not understanding my position…Ibiki…I don't want any harm to come to Naruto and his kids…but Pein has gone into hiding…and I have already dispatched men to try and find him but they have all been unsuccessful…I am currently out of options…Naruto is the only guarantee we have to bring that bastard out of hiding…and I am not wanting to leave Naruto totally defenseless…my plan was to put more security on him but have them more undercover…" said Itachi.

"But…" started Ibiki.

"No, buts Ibiki…I have already gone over my plan with Shikamaru and he is in agreement that we will have to use Naruto in this way…and let me guarantee you that Shikamaru wants no harm to come to Naruto…in fact…if I maybe so bold as to say…I think he has a distinct interest in making sure that Naruto comes away from this unharmed…and he suggested that we bring in Neji" interrupted Itachi.

"Neji? Wow…Shikamaru is covering all his bases…he must love Naruto…to bring in Neji that is very interesting…and with Neji…hmmmm…there is no man better at getting rid of someone as Neji…he is almost sadistic with how he plans and leaves nothing to chance…will Neji be bringing Hinata in with him?" asked Ibiki with a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, I think so that woman found out that Sakura was the one that lured Naruto here and she is very eager to see Sakura again…apparently Sakura got in the way of one of Hinata's targets and you know how she hates someone getting in her way" smirked Itachi.

"Yeah, for a woman who is so quiet, she is very deadly and we all know how much she hates it when our type of work spills over into what she call 'the world of the innocents' basically anyone who isn't in our line of work…she just hates it when they get involved…especially when kids are involved" smiled Ibiki.

"Yes that woman has very high morals for someone who kills for a living…" said Itachi.

"Well, as she and Neji both say…we choose our line of work…and that is very true…also she really likes to kill…in fact her and Neji make a very ruthless team" said Ibiki as he felt some of the stress melt away with the inclusion of the Hyuga assassins.

"…and really I am glad that they work for us…I would hate to meet them on the other side of a battle field" said Ibiki.

"Yeah, but one has to wonder how Shikamaru will like having competition…" smirked Itachi.

"What do you mean?" frowned Ibiki trying to figure out why Shikamaru would have competition.

"Well, Neji really has a thing for blonds…" drawled Itachi.

"Oh, shit that's right…Neji loves blonds" smiled Ibiki.

"Almost makes you want to be a fly on the wall for that one" smirked Itachi.

"Yeah that would be…interesting…very very interesting" agreed Ibiki.

Both men leaned back in their chairs each lost in the thoughts of the battle that would be ahead. And they weren't thinking of Pein at moment.

**Neji's office**

"Neji, how do you want to play this job?" asked a petite dark haired woman.

Neji sat quietly waiting for his cousin to sit down before he spoke. The dark haired woman sighed and went over to a vacant chair that was beside her cousin. Neji opened his eyes…

"Hinata…I think that this case will be very interesting…we are tasked to flush out Pein and we also have to protect someone who is very innocent" said Neji.

The dark haired woman shook her head in the affirmative…having already been informed about the situation.

"Yes, Yes…I already know that…my question was how are we going to play this?" asked Hinata with a slight note of irritation in her soft melodious voice.

Neji looked at his cousin and had to control the urge to roll his eyes.

"I think that this will be a rather difficult job…in all seriousness…you know how well Shikamaru and I get along…and apparently the person that we have to protect has no idea what he has stumbled into" said the handsome man.

"Yes, I got that information already…the man's name is Naruto Uchiha and he is…or should I say was the spouse of Sasuke…and they had three children due to the fact that Naruto has a genetic defect which allows him the ability to produce and carry children. Two years ago…Sasuke was killed by Sakura… and on a personal note I can't wait to kill that bitch…anything else that I need to know, cousin?" said Hinata.

"No, I don't think so…" said Neji.

"Well, do you have a plan for how we are going to do this? And have you seen the picture of who we are going to guard?" questioned Hinata.

"That's a yes to the first part but no to the second…why?" asked Neji.

Hinata looked at her cousin. Neji was a tall man with long black hair…in a word he was handsome. His eyes were the traditional Hyuga color, which are a pale icy blue, so pale in fact that they looked almost white. Hinata knew her cousin's love of the hair color blond and double that with blue eyes…well to say the least her cousin is going to be very enthusiastic about this target. Smiling slightly at the thought of how Neji and Shikamaru were going to clash on that particular subject. Hinata was thankful that she was going to be involved in mission. Because nothing was more fun than watching Neji and Shikamaru battle…especially since it mostly was a battle of wits. And from what she had gather on her own investigation…Shikamaru was very interested in making sure this Naruto character was going to be okay. In fact, she surmised that Shikamaru was not only interested in Naruto's welfare but in his body as well. Which sort of surprised Hinata because this was not something that Shikamaru engaged in so there must be something about Naruto that is making her friend…very, dare she say, vulnerable? In other words she was going to have fun with this because for Neji to be asked to help well that could only mean one thing…there is going to be a lot of blood.

"Well, cousin you are in luck…I have Naruto's picture right here" said Hinata as she handed a picture of Naruto to her cousin.

Taking the picture, Neji looked at it…then his eyes widen. There is one thing that Neji likes more than killing and that is blonds. You could say he was a little obsessed. And the face of the man staring back at him was his favorite kind…the UKE kind. Taking a real good look at the stats of Naruto…height, weight and etc; Neji looked at all the things that made up Naruto decided that even though he had what you would call a hard life he was relatively innocent or as innocent as the report can make a person with three kids sound…

Hinata could practically see the wheels rolling in Neji's head. And she couldn't help but smile…

"So cousin what do you think?" asked Hinata with a light tone of laughter in her voice.

Neji shook off his thoughts…

"Well, cousin it must be fate…" said Neji.

"And why is that Neji?" asked Hinata.

"Because this man is everything I could ever wish for…he is able to produce children, he's blond and he is very petite…in fact he is about as cute…" said Neji as he let his thoughts over run what he was trying to say to Hinata.

Hinata didn't even hide the fact that she thought her cousin reaction was very funny. Giggling softly…

"Neji, one would think that you like what you are seeing and reading about our next mission" laughed Hinata.

Neji threw Hinata an irritated glare…

"Yes cousin I happen to like what I see…so? That won't stop or distract me from my mission" growled Neji.

"Oh, now…Neji don't growl at me…I am just saying that this could complicate things a little bit…because the only reason that Shikamaru would have asked for our help is that he felt the need to have the best watch someone who he feels is very precious to him…and if that is the case you two fussing at each other will be not only distracting but irritating also" said Hinata as her laughter died away.

"Hinata, I would do nothing to jeopardize the mission…but I have to admit that if Shikamaru isn't off his lazy ass in time to claim that little angel then I will have no problem doing that…and anyway cousin this will make the lull time more interesting, especially since I will have so much fun messing with Shikamaru head, for it is not often that I have the ability to make Shikamaru squirm" smiled Neji.

"So besides the fact that you plan to torture Shikamaru…what is the plan?" asked Hinata.

Neji smiled…

"Well, my dear cousin…I think that the best plan is for us to be in the house…so I think that we are going to be the help…I am going to be the butler/grounds keeper and you are going to be a maid/nanny" said Neji getting down to business.

"Okay that sounds good to me…but how are we going to be with them all the time?" asked Hinata.

"Well, Naruto has an injured arm and he won't be able to drive anywhere…so I will be the driver…especially when Shikamaru isn't home" said Neji with a smile.

Hinata rolled her eyes…

"Okay…that also sounds good… but how will Shikamaru react to us being around all the time?" asked Hinata.

"I really don't care…cousin" said Neji.

Hinata nodded her head and then got up from her chair. She turned to her cousin and bid him good-bye.

Neji nodded and then watched as she left the room.

Letting his eyes close, Neji started thinking about the picture of the very cute man.

"Shikamaru, you had better lay claim to Naruto quick…because I don't know how patient I will be when I get there…oh, my dear friend you had better not be lazy…because I certainly am not…lazy or patient" muttered Neji.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"So Naruto what were you dreaming about?" I teased the blushing blond.

Watching the adorable blond, I couldn't help but image how he would look in the throes of passion. Would he blush as pretty as he now? Or would he squirm? Or how about both of these things?

A man can hope…right?

Okay, I am getting at little bit…distracted.

This sweet gentle man has been through a lot and will probably have more things happen in the next couple weeks. Naruto has some really bad luck…

This beautiful man has a sadistic bastard after him…and all because Sasuke refused him. Or that is what I think happened but the only evidence I have on that is the way that Sasuke left the country. He left all he knew just to get away from something and the way that Pein has been the catalyst for everything in the last two years. I would have to surmise that Pein made Sasuke an offer that scared the hell out of him.

My friend wouldn't have left his friends unless he felt he had no other choice. But apparently Sasuke felt that after so many years he was safe…so he must have let his guard down.

But at least my friend was happy. He had someone who cared for him and someone for him to love. From what I have learned from listening to the kids and Naruto talk about Sasuke he became like a different person. I would have loved to have seen that…imagine what he must have been like; that stoic man becoming a caring loving husband and father. Naruto must be an amazing person to invoke that kind of change in a person.

Getting back to the adorably blushing man in front of me; I just can't help but have the desire to hold him and protect him from the world. Now I am not saying he is weak…I would guess far from it. Because a man who had to raise three kids by himself and maintain the art of just living; well a man like that is not weak. I don't know if I could have done it…hell it is hard just when you are divorced but this man is a widower…

I have to admire a man like that…

But even with that knowledge I can't help but want to make wild and passionate love to him.

I have always known that I was bi but I have never been attracted to a man in such a manner. I don't know why I am even thinking about him in that manner.

Hhhmmmmm, I think that I should get back to the blushing man in front of me…

"Naruto…you never did say what you were dreaming about?" I can't help but tease him more…especially if I get that kind of reaction from him.

His blushes are so cute…

"W-e-e-l-l, I…nothing" stuttered the blond.

"Oh, come on Naruto, when someone moans another person's name like you did, it makes a person sort of curious" this is so much fun.

Naruto looked at me…I just couldn't help myself…

I leaned closer and got right next to his ear. Having found out earlier that it was a very sensitive spot for him; I let my breath slowly and softly tickle his ear.

"Now Naruto, I hope that you are not trying to think of some plausible reason for you to be moaning and screaming my name…because we know that would be a lie and I am sure that you wouldn't want to lie…what kind of example would you be giving your children" I whispered softly into that sensitive ear.

I watched as the blushes seem to spread over his face. Then I noticed him shiver and let me tell you it had nothing to do with the weather. I was finding his inability to speak something that I would like to see again. His eyes closed as if on their own accord…

And that lead me to the conclusion that he really was enjoying what little I was doing. If he is that sensitive when I just whisper softly in his ear then imagine what he will be like when I get him into my bed.

By the way, I have decided that I am most definitely getting him in my bed.

"Naruto, I am still waiting" really this man was absolutely adorable.

Naruto's eyes opened slightly.

"Fine…Shikamaru…I was having a dream about when Sasuke asked me to marry him and then we were making love…when somehow the dream changed from Sasuke to you…but it was just a dream" blurted out Naruto.

How I did not expect that…holy shit that man is honest. Really who would have thought…

I looked at Naruto and gave him a smirk. I don't know if he saw it but I can guarantee that he felt it in my tone of voice.

"Well, you know what they say about dreams…that they are the wishes and desires of the person dreaming" I whispered again softly into his ear.

Naruto turned his head toward me…

And he just looked at me with his lips softly parted…

My… what do I see? Why I a man who is panting?

I can't help but laugh softly at the predicament that Naruto finds himself in…

Hell, he looks like he is weighing his options…

Option one: Turned his head back where I can get to his ear again.

Option two: Maybe he is thinking about jumping into my arms? Okay that option maybe a hope of mine but…well a man can hope, can't he?

"Shikamaru…why are you doing this?" asked the blushing angel.

I smiled…

"Why do you think…I am doing this Naruto?" I won't pretend that I don't know what he is talking about.

"I…haven't felt anything but grief for so long and you are doing crazy things that make me want to feel again…I won't…I can't…I just don't know…I feel guilty and so very turned on…I am starting to…" Naruto's voice died out as his confusion and other emotions seem to have overcome him.

Okay I wasn't expecting that…on one hand he is feeling guilty because of Sasuke and the other hand he obviously he does sort of feel something for me.

"Whoa, Naruto slow down…I understand and I am willing to take this whatever it is as slow or as fast as you would like but know this…you have nothing to feel guilty about and that it is very okay to feel what you are feeling…in fact if you didn't I would probably worry" I stated to the confused man before me.

Naruto looked at me…

"It just is so fast…I never expected to feel anything ever again for someone and here you are invading my dreams…it is a little discombobulating to say the least" muttered Naruto.

"What is so fast?" I asked with a strange feeling of curious anticipation.

"My feelings are so cluttered Shikamaru…I…well, I just don't know" said Naruto.

"That is perfectly normal and expected…and to be honest this is sort of becoming well…I really don't know but I don't think that we should nip whatever this is in the bud…do you Naruto? Don't you think that we should try and find out what could happen?" I asked.

This is strange…how much I don't want him to give into the feelings of guilt…

I wonder…

Well, like I told him…we should wait to see.

"Naruto…would you like something to drink?" I asked wanting the intense conversation to end for now.

Naruto looked at me in relief…

"Yeah, I would like something…maybe some ice tea and would you mind bringing out something for the kids?" Naruto asked as he settled back into his chair again.

"Not a problem…Oh, before I forget…I have two people coming tomorrow who will be helping around the house" I said as I straightened back to full height.

"Oh, really…who? And what for?" asked Naruto as he looked up at me.

"Well, I have a woman coming…her name is Hinata and she will be helping out around the house and also with the kids and I have a man coming his name is Neji and he will be also helping around the house and he will also be the driver for you when I am not here so that you can go out and take the kids and have a little fun" I said as I looked down at my angel.

"That is very nice of you Shikamaru…I know that we have disrupted your household so much and for that I am sorry" said Naruto with a smile.

"No, Naruto you are not a disruption in fact you are more of a distraction and a very welcome one at that" I flirted lightly.

Naruto smiled shyly at me.

I smiled back and then I turned to go inside to fix the drinks.

While walking into the kitchen at thought hit me…

**Neji has a thing for blonds…**

**Oh shit!!!!**

Well, Neji it seems you and I are going to be at each other's throats more than usual…

That bastard had better keep his hands away from my Naruto. Because if he doesn't… I will kill him…

**TBC**

**Author Note:** Well, here you go… chapter 10. I hope that you have enjoyed it. And I want to thank all of my reviewers: **demarra, Blackmoon wolf 15, BonneNuit, -siarafaerie-101-miss and SoulReaper Rukia. **And I would like to thank all of those you put my story on **story alert** and all those you put me on **author alert**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Well, here we go kind readers. As you know by now this story is **YAOI**, which means boyxboy so if you don't like don't read please. Also this story is **unbeted** which means I will definitely have some sort of **spelling or grammar mistakes**, for which **I am very sorry**. **Warning this chapter has** **some cussing in it…because Shikamaru is a little bit irritated**. **Now on with the story**:

**Chapter 11**

**One Assassin, One Blond and One Pissed Off Man**

**At Shikamaru's house…enter the assassins **

**Shikamaru's POV**

What is that sun doing in my room again? Oh, yeah I was too lazy to close the blinds last night.

Damn I guess that means I will have to get up…

I slowly get out of bed…taking my time to stretch; nothing feels as good as having a great stretch in the morning. I make my way to my bathroom and then wash my face.

You may be asking why I am up so early this morning…

Well, I have to be up to let the bastard and his cousin in the house this morning. And I am hoping to get all the little details finished up with them this morning before the rest of the household wakes up. And I have a couple ground rules for Neji…

I can't help but smirk at that one…

That jack ass had better mind his manners or I will take him out to the nearest wood shed and beat the tar out of him. In some ways I hope I get the chance to do that…

But I have to wonder where I got the idea to 'beat the tar out of him'…that is not something I would normally say. I think that I maybe hanging around Naruto too much…he has the sweetest southern accent. But some of the cute saying that he says…well, I just can't help but pick them up.

Really, I hope that today won't be too troublesome. But I have a very bad feeling it will entirely too troublesome.

As I make my way quietly down the stairs…I peek into each of the bed rooms to make sure that everyone is still asleep. Coming finally to Naruto's room I can't help but go in…

He is so adorable when he sleeps; his hair sticks up and defies gravity. Naruto is sleeping in a pair of lounging pants and a tight t-shirt.

His shirt has made a gratuitous trip upwards giving me a spectacular view of his stomach. It is a tan stomach with nice muscle definition and small stretch marks.

But even those little imperfections seem to add to him.

I hope that Neji keeps his dirty paws off of him. Seriously that man is such a pain in the ass. But damn Neji is very very handsome. I think that is the only reason he gets away with the bullshit that he pulls. That and he can kill you in about a thousand different ways.

All of this is going to be TROUBLESOME with a capital T.

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

Hah, they are finally here…

I open the door and silently let them in. I motion them to come to my office so that we may talk. Getting to my office…I close the door.

After they were seated…I went and sat at the chair behind my desk. Looking at the two deadly people in front of me…

"Hinata…Neji I am sure that you were informed of the situation" I began all business.

But with the smirk that Neji was giving…I realized that he wanted to talk about something more than business. Give you one guess on what he wanted to talk about.

"So Shikamaru…" started Neji.

"What could you possible want to talk about Neji…the only thing that should be your concern is making sure that Pein doesn't get or hurt Naruto…all other things are just…" I trailed off.

"I am hurt Shika…I am only concern with Naruto's safety" said the bastard.

"Really…I call bull shit on that on…we all know about your little obsession" I said with a tone of growing irritation.

Hinata watch us and just couldn't help but roll her eyes. Looking at her not saying anything…I figure that she is just letting us get it out of our system now.

"I know about your obsession better than others…let's recall the great days of high school…where you and I had been dating…how long…two years and then you decide that…how did you put it? Oh, yeah I remember…that I was boring and that you found that you enjoyed blonds better…let's see how did your brilliant ass" I was on a roll now.

"Let's not talk about ancient history Shika…I know I was a prick in high school but without us breaking us you would have never meet Temari" interrupted Neji.

"What?! I know that you just didn't say that… for if you recall you ass…I am divorced" I said irritably.

"Well, your marriage gave you one good thing" said Neji with a smirk.

"Yes…dick… my marriage gave me my son and for that I am very grateful but that woman gave me nothing but irritation" I said.

"Well you see…in a way I help you get your son and for that you should be very grateful" the cocky man said.

I gave into the urge to roll my eyes. Really I couldn't help it…

"I swear Neji…every time I see you…you get to be more of a bastard…now you're taking credit for breaking up with me so that I could have my son…you are one arrogant ass" I did it again I rolled my eyes. I had better watch out or they will stick up in that position.

"Now Shika how can you be like that…calling me names and such…I cared for you but you just didn't turn me on" said the blunt bastard.

I am currently wondering how fast I could get my gun to shot him. Do I really need to put myself through this? Just for one man and his kids…

Yeah, I can put up with anything just to see Naruto smile. Just to see those kids play happy and carefree. Just to see Naruto's brilliant blue eyes.

God I have it bad…

And I don't even know what I got yet…but whatever it is I have it bad.

"Well, Neji I am so happy to hear how you card for me but at the time that was no compensation for the heartache that I felt" I threw back at him.

Neji looked at me with confusion and a little bit of…

"Heartache…you had heartache for me? Why? I am not…was not a person to get that attached too" said Neji.

"What you can't believe that someone might have care for you? Maybe even loved you…but you are right I was a child…we were children…and now I know that feeling was just infatuation" I said knowing that it wouldn't have taken much for it to be love.

But now that I think about it…I wouldn't change how things are turning out any other way. Because I am right now developing an emotion for Naruto that far exceeds any emotion that I felt for Neji or Temari.

That doesn't mean that I will let that bastard off that easy. No way in hell…that would be too troublesome and nowhere near as fun. I smirk lightly at my thoughts.

Hinata had been silent through the whole exchange…which was a good thing… because her wit can be sort of biting. But I guess that she figured that if we didn't get this out of the way it would affect the mission and when something affects a mission that Hinata is on she gets a little bit pissed.

It's always the quiet one's who are the most violent…

Then I noticed Neji looking out the window…

What the hell is that man looking at…

So I turn and then I see Naruto has taken the kids outside…Hhhhmmmm…they must have decided to play after breakfast.

Naruto looks adorable…the early morning sun is hitting his hair…almost casting a glow about it. He is smiling at something the kids are saying…

God that smile is so…wow, I hope to have that kind of smile pointed at me soon. The smile is of total devotion and love. Innocents and joy are mixed in that smile. He is happy…

And I am getting ridiculously poetic. God help me.

The injured arm seems to be working better for him today. I can see him flexing it a bit. Hope he doesn't overdo it too much…

I turn back around with a light heart and then I notice how Neji is looking at him. He looks like a lion after its prey.

Oh, HELL NO!!!!!!!!!

"Neji would you stop looking at Naruto in that way…he is not yours" I growled.

Neji blinked his eyes and then turned his damn pale eyes toward me. Looking at my face he gives me the patented Hyuga smirk, not to be confused with Uchiha smirk but it is just as annoying.

"But Shika…Naruto isn't yours either…or is he?" smirk the asshole.

I glared at him…but apparently my glare had no effect. I bet they go through some sort of training on how to ignore glares…and I wonder why I call him an asshole.

"Not yet…Neji but…" okay what the hell was I going to say.

Neji looked at me with 'holier than thou' look. I hate that look…

"But what my dear friend" said the jerk.

Okay at this point I am really questioning the reason for having him here…

Oh yeah…I remember to protect Naruto.

I think that I will make that my mantra. Because that is the only way I won't take a gun to his head…so I must remember 'protect Naruto'.

But really does he need both arms to 'protect Naruto'.

Oh man… I had better get off this train of thought. Even though it makes me feel sssooo much better…

"Listen Neji the only reason you are here is to protect Naruto and the kids from Pein and his goons…that is the only reason that you are not breathing through an extra hole in your head right now" I growled at him.

"So violent Shika…I would imagine that you were too lazy to do anything to me" smirked the jerk.

Ha! I rhymed…Oh god I am getting really sad.

I am so tickled with grade school rhyming now. God…I have to get out of this room. Before I start telling him that my dad can beat up your dad.

What is it about this guy that brings out the child in me? I mean really…how old am I again?

"I am not being overly violent Neji…I don't want you hurting Naruto and really he is way too good for the likes of you" I said.

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow at me. I mean what is that guy looking at…I can't help how this really irritates me.

Hinata breaks her silence.

"Listen you two…we aren't in high school anymore and this childish display is both annoying and irrelevant to what we have to do…so will you two stop it and let's get done with the meeting" smiled Hinata.

I really think that she is enjoying this a little too much.

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

We all look at the office door in surprise.

"Come in" I said after a moment.

Slowly the door opens to reveal my blond angel. I can feel the tension from dealing with Neji just melt away. Who would have known that one person could do that?

Naruto makes his way in and closes the door. Looking over at the two people he doesn't know…his eyes make their way to me and I motion him to come over.

Naruto smiles and comes to stand near me. I don't know what possessed me but I scooted my chair back and patted my lap for him to take a seat.

Naruto looks at my lap and then he smiles. He gracefully sits down.

He turns partiality toward me and asks…

"I am not too heavy am I?" the angel speaks.

"No Naruto you are just right…How is your arm feeling? You didn't tire yourself out…I thought that maybe you, me and the kids could go a little shopping…I know that you didn't bring enough stuff to last you this long" I know I am rambling but I can't help myself.

Naruto favors we mortals with a smile that seems to take away all doubts and troubles.

Okay, someone stop me. I am getting ssooo very cheesy.

"I am fine Shika…I didn't tire myself out playing with the kids. And I would really appreciate getting out of the house for awhile…" said my angel then his eyes looked over at Hinata and Neji "but Shika don't you think that you ought to introduce us."

"Ah yes…this is Neji the grounds keeper and chauffeur…and this Hinata housekeeper and nanny" I said as I motioned to each of them.

Naruto turned around to look at me…

That face he has on doesn't look too happy…

"A nanny? Why would we need a nanny? Are you saying I can't take care of my kids?" muttered Naruto.

Uh-oh…

"No Naruto…I don't think that of you at all…of course you can take care of your kids…I just thought that maybe Hinata could help" I said quickly.

Naruto looked at me and then he smiled.

"Shika…what are these people really here for…don't take me for a fool…please…I am not an idiot" said Naruto.

My eyes widened in surprise. Maybe we have underestimated Naruto…but thinking on it a little…anyone who marries an Uchiha…well they can't be dumb.

My shoulders slumped down…I guess I had better come clean.

"Naruto they are here for protection…of you and the kids…the man who tried to kill you was just an assassin…who works for a guy named Pein and we think that is Itachi and I think that maybe Sasuke's death was no accident" I said softly hoping that the blow wouldn't be so hard if spoken that way.

Naruto's face played every emotion that he was thinking. Sadness, confusion, anger, hate and…wait did I just see…

Happiness? Strange…happiness

"I see…so this man named Pein has something against me and my kids? Or was it Sasuke? Why would he go through all this for someone he doesn't know? And who would want to have hurt Sasuke?" Naruto galloped through his questions.

"In all honesty…we don't know. I wish that we did…it would make us understand what he was going to do…but we have no way of knowing what is going through his head and how it relates to you, Sasuke or the kids" I said.

"Mr. Uchiha…we are professionals and we will let not harm come to you or the kids" began Hinata.

"Naruto…please call me Naruto" interrupted my angel.

Hinata smiled…

"Naruto…we won't let anything happen to you or the kids…we will guard you with our lives" said Hinata.

"God…I hope it will never come to that" exclaimed Naruto.

"I am sure it won't…Naruto" interjected Neji.

Naruto's eyes came to the man sitting across from us and he blushed.

**Wait did I say…blush!?**

**Oh, Damn!!!**

Naruto turned his face toward me…it was as if he could feel my irritation. Then his eyes finally meet mine…

Naruto's eyes widened and his hand came up to my hair.

"Shika…you have your hair down" began Naruto.

My hand went instantly up to hair and I blushed.

"Yeah, I forgot to put it up this morning…" I said.

"I like it…it is so soft and wavy…it feels like silk" said Naruto as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I start purring…really I had no idea that I could do that…but wow…his fingers just felt like heaven.

After a few minutes we hear someone clearing their throat. Naruto and I just jump a little…

"Hey guys get a room" said Hinata with the trademark Hyuga smirk.

Neji watches all of this with a slight smile on his face. I wonder what he is thinking.

"Yes, I would agree with my cousin on that one…in fact you could make it a room for three and I certainly wouldn't mind" said Neji.

I think that I have figured out what he his thinking…

**JERK!**

Naruto blushes at Neji's comments and I just glare at him.

But the comments stop Naruto and I can't help but feel just a little irritated about that…

Damn them…why can't they just go away?

"We are just teasing you Naruto…" said Hinata as she noticed the blush on Naruto's face.

"OH…well let's get back to what we were talking about" said Naruto.

I nodded my head in agreement.

**Neji's POV**

Naruto is hot…

What I wouldn't give to have a night with him! His hair is a beautiful sunny blond which reminds me of summer. And his skin looks like the color or caramel. I bet it is as smooth and creamy as caramel.

His eyes…what can a person say about such eyes? Their blue but the color blue just seems a poor imitation of what his eye color is…

As he is sitting on Shika's lap…I just can't help but wonder how he would feel under me or riding me…

Aaaaahhhhh, the possibilities…

I wonder if he is a screamer or does he whimper and moan.

Hell, I hope that he does all three…

Look at the way he was running his hands through Shika's hair…there should be a law about being the sensual.

And damn Shika looked like he was enjoying the hell out of that attention.

Maybe he thinks he has won? Surely not…I have just met the man and I have already gotten a blush out of him.

I can't help but wonder if Shika wouldn't mind a threesome. I would love to get a hold a Shika he is looking very good and very happy.

In fact this is the best he has looked in a long time. That ex-wife of his was a real vampire. She sucked the life right out of him…but it seems that Naruto has breathed that life back into him.

And a jealous possessive Shikamaru is surprising sexy.

**Pein's POV**

"How much longer should I wait…Naruto" I asked no one in particular.

The office is quiet with just me here but really I don't mind…in fact I am enjoying the quiet.

Because soon there will be plenty of action and really I have to admit that it will be a well break. Just thinking about what will be happening soon…gets my blood tingling.

For soon I will have Naruto in a way that I couldn't get Sasuke. Hhhmmm, I wonder how Sasuke would feel knowing that I am going to have Naruto in my grasp. I bet if he could come back he would.

Sort of funny…how things work out…

I wanted Sasuke so bad and it took me so long to find him; then when I did…he was happy. How dare he be happy and loved!

My proposal to him wasn't that horrible but he made it sound like I was offering him a piece of shit on a plate. I could have given him the world and what did he do? He threw it in my face and left the country. But this might work out better…Sasuke would never had submitted. He would have never truly been mine.

That damn brother of his would have stopped it somehow…I am sure. But what is Itachi going to do when I take what Sasuke had hidden so well and make it mine.

Surely this Naruto fellow is weak…easily molded into what I want. It almost seems that I am taking candy from a baby. Not that I have a problem with doing that…

I just look forward to what Itachi is going to do…I wonder what he would offer me. His life? Probably not…but then who cares I will have what I want…

And what I want is Naruto…crying, screaming. I want him broken. I want him damaged beyond all repair.

I want him to bleed…beg and cry for mercy.

Then and only then will I offer him some respite.

He will be mine forever. Unable to think of anyone but me…

Poor Sasuke if only you had taken my offer…then maybe your love wouldn't have to take your place.

_Ring _

_Ring_

Damn! Phone…

I pick up the phone…

"What…" I said with irritation at the interruption.

"_Ah, sir…all things are a go…so when do you want us to complete the project" _said the voice on the phone.

I sit back in my chair and a slow smile curves my lips up.

"Friday…Friday's are always a good day to finish projects…wouldn't you say" I said.

"_Yes sir, Friday is a very good day to finish the project…we will finish the project by Friday afternoon"_ said the voice.

"Good call me Friday when you are finished" I hang up the phone.

I can't help but smile…

"Well, Naruto is seems we will meet on Friday…I hope you have a lovely week because your weekend is guaranteed to be HELL" I muttered.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Well, I hope that you enjoyed Ch.11. And I want to take the time to thank you for reading my story. And I would also like to thank the people who reviewed: **Soul Reaper Rukia, Lady Serenity Phoenix, demarra, -siarafaerie-101-miss, BonneNuit, ying 9, purropolis princess, and autumn-annette-19. **I would also like to thank those who put my story on **story alert **and those people who put me on **author alert**. Thank you all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto

**Author Note**: Welcome kind reader to chapter 12. I must give a warning for this chapter: there will be a **lemon** in this chapter and possibly a **threesome** (we will see how that goes) and this chapter will have angst in it. Oh and before I forget…this story is **Yaoi **which means **boyxboy **so don't like don't read, please. Also this chapter is **unbeted**, so I guarantee that there will be some spelling and grammar mistakes for which I am sorry. Now on with the story:

**Chapter 12**

**Love in full bloom and dark clouds in the sky**

**Shikamaru's POV +++++Warning this story has lemon++++Skip Chapter if you don't like++++**

I am so glad this meeting is over.

We got everything hammer out with Neji and Hinata…so now we have a battle plan. That makes me feel so much better.

As Naruto and I watch those two leave to unpack…after I explained what rooms they were going to be staying in.

I pulled Naruto tighter to me…

Naruto shifted nervously in my arms.

I couldn't help myself so I buried my face into his hair and breathed in his scent. He smelled like peaches…

He smells like peaches? That's different.

"Naruto you smell like peaches…" I couldn't help but state.

Naruto blushed and gave a faint smile.

"Well…I have shampoo that has the scent of peaches in it…that is probably why" said Naruto softly.

At this moment, I realize that he has moved in fact he is leaning back slightly. I tighten my arms around him and just let the moment flow. I am enjoying the peace…that I feel is before the storm.

Then suddenly…

Naruto stands up and straddles me. We look at each other…

I am drowning in his eyes…those beautiful blue eyes.

I bring my hands up to his face and then I carefully lead his mouth toward mine.

The kiss was…

**EXPLOSIVE!**

Immediately I silently ask for entrance into his mouth. Tenderly he opens it and then I begin to plunder. My tongue slipped into his warm cavern…

He moans delicately and then the kiss becomes more…

My tongue traces his teeth and explore his depth. The smooth silky feeling of his mouth assaulted my tongue as I mentally mapped out all that his mouth had to offer. His taste was intoxicating…sweet like a candy apple…I realized that I was fast becoming addicted to his taste.

His tongue was tentative almost to the point of shy. But that hesitation just seemed to fuel my hunger more. So I coaxed his tongue into a sensual dance with mine and the reward for such work was beyond what I could have hoped for.

**Naruto's POV**

Thank God that meeting was finally over.

Sitting on Shika's lap was getting hard…not because it was uncomfortable but more of the fact that I wanted a repeat of that kiss he gave me and much more.

I had thought that part of me was dead after Sasuke but with this man I am finding that I am having feelings for him.

One of the feelings could definitely be called **LUST**.

The second feeling was **DESIRE**.

The third feeling is sort of a surprise and that one could be called **LOVE** or at least the beginning of it.

And that is what is so surprising…

And just a little overwhelming…I never thought I would have feelings for someone again. But here I am sitting on Shika's lap and all I think about is how I want to be here for the rest of my life. How is it possible to feel that strongly for someone that fast?

I guess looking back on how Sasuke and I got together…I can sort of see how things can happen so fast. When we got together…it was quick but so right.

And I am feeling the same way with Shika. Like we had to through some shit to get to where we would be what the other needed or wanted.

Whoa…

I can feel Shika's arms around me tighten.

I can't help myself…I start shifting nervously in his arms.

Then I feel his face burying into my hair…like he is sniffing my hair. I wonder what he is doing?

"Naruto you smell like peaches…" Shika says.

I can't help but blush…then I give him a slight smile. I don't know if he saw it but it was there.

I tell him that it is my shampoo.

What I can't seem to help doing is relaxing in his embrace. I lean back slightly feeling his warmth on my back. I feel so safe and dare I even think it loved…

Then suddenly…

I can't stand it anymore…I have to look into his eyes and see his face. So I get up and turn around. Shikamaru looks faintly surprised…

Then I lift my leg so that I can straddle him. I stare into his eyes…

And then he leans forward…he catches my lips with his and heaven seems to explode.

It is better than our first kiss but still I hesitate. I can feel him asking silently for entrance into my mouth. And finally I give in…

Opening my mouth I feel his tongue start its assault…

His tongue is slowly mapping out my mouth. He taste like cinnamon and spice…I could become addicted to his taste. I can't help but wonder if the rest of him tastes as good.

I can feel his tongue softly coax my tongue into its sensual dance.

I groan softly into his mouth for he seems in no hurry to stop…Thank God.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Oh, God I don't want this kiss to end…I can hear his moan and feel it in my mouth.

I can't help but wonder what other sounds I can get him to make.

We go on for an eternity or mere minutes…I really couldn't tell you but soon the need to breathe became an overwhelming desire.

With a groan we part…his flush face looking at me as he tries to get the panting down to normal levels.

I smile at him and then decide that I am really curious about some of the other sounds that he can make…so like any good man I go on a discovery mission.

I thrust my hips upward to grind into him and I was rewarded with a moan that curled my toes…the desire was so great.

Liking the mission I was currently on I lean forward and begin my assault on his neck. I started with soft kisses and then worked up to little nips…and the reward for that was a purr…yes a god honest purr. Hell, I didn't know that anyone could do a purr and I seemed to have been blessed with a man who can…

My interest in the sounds he was making only partially drew my attention away from the fact that my pants were getting to the point of being painful. I have never been this turned on before and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop now.

What's that saying no pain, no gain…well hearing Naruto's delicious sounds was worth any kind of sensual pain that I am going through within my pants.

**Damn pants**…

As I concentrate my attack on his neck…my hands decided that they were going to get into the game. One of my evil hands…because you know I have no control of them…decided to check out Naruto's pants…because I certainly wouldn't want them to be too tight.

And what did they find; you might ask…well he seems to be having the same problem as me…poor baby. Well, maybe I can help him with that…

But not here…must get this delicious man to my bedroom for I don't want any little people interrupting us.

So I make an executive decision…to the bedroom we go.

"Naruto…bedroom now…yes" I said. Yeah I know mister suave.

Naruto panted something that sounded like yes and now. So I being the so called genius I am deciphered that as 'yes I would like to go to the bedroom now, if you don't mind'. So I grabbed Naruto and carried him with the frontal piggyback style. His legs clutched tightly around me…as we made our way to the office door.

Now this is where it gets a little complicated but Naruto being the very smart and horny man he was reached around to open the door. My baby seems to be quite the contortionist…that is a good thing to know.

After successfully getting out of the office…Naruto decides to begin an assault of his own on my neck…

Oh, God does his teeth and tongue feels good there.

I almost drop him as a wave of desire run its naughty fingers up and down my spine. We get to the foot of the stairs and I see Hinata coming down she starts smiling as she sees us.

"Hinata…watch the kids…please…must inspect Naruto's wound…please…keep…them busy…feed them dinner…be…down…later…thank you" I panted.

Hinata doesn't bother pretending to not understand my incoherent speak. Instead she starts laughing…

"Not a problem Shikamaru" said the evil witch.

Going up the stairs…I can't help but stop half-way…especially with the little vampire currently sucking for all he was worth on my neck.

I groaned and fell back very hard to the wall.

"Naruto…must…get…bedroom….ha…ha…don't stop" I groaned as I attempted to continue my trek up stairs.

Finally I pushed myself off the wall and made almost drunken steps to the bedroom.

Pushing the door open and then kicking it closed…

I made my way to my bed…okay for the sake of being totally honest; I really stumbled like a drunken man.

Laying Naruto on the bed rather abruptly; I took a moment to look at the flushed angel who was currently gracing my bed.

Okay moment over…

I crawl on top of Naruto and I am sure that I looked like a predator that was getting ready to devour his prey.

And what a tasty looking prey it was…

We made fast work of our clothes not giving a rat's ass if they tore or not. And soon we were both naked.

I leaned back to I could appreciate the view but Naruto had other plans. Naruto grabbed my head and pulled it down for a soul searing kiss that left both of us breathless and wanting much more.

We became frenzied and almost feral in our desire…it was truly amazing.

My hands began a very wicked descent down Naruto's body. Each touch each kiss made Naruto writher more…purr more. I had a goal and that goal was to hear my blond angel scream.

So to help that goal come to completion…I rain light teasing kisses down his body until I got to his pointed rosebuds…I couldn't resist…I had to taste.

I ran my tongue around one while my fingers gravitated toward the other. Sucking lightly I made that small nub hard and erect. While Naruto was purr softly I gave a little bit of pain for while I was sucking lightly on one…I rolled and pinched the other and the results were…

"SSSSSSHHHHHIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAA….GGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDD…..yyyyyyyyeeeeees" screamed Naruto.

"What is it you want my darling?" I panted lightly so enthralled in his reactions.

Naruto's small hands came up to grab me closer to him. His eyes were wide and hazy with desire. Clasping me even closer Naruto leaned up to kiss…the word kiss doesn't do justice to what he did with his mouth.

Naruto's small tongue came out and traced my lips…I parted them in anticipation. That warm organ lightly almost teasing slipped in and then out again. Too impatient with teasing thrust that small wet organ into my mouth. Coming to my own organ…he teased and coaxed it into play. And play we did…chasing, dancing, touching…playing a sensual game with the kiss that lovers do.

Finally when breathing became a necessity…we parted.

"NnnnOooowwww….please…..Shika…in…me" panted Naruto with an earnest thrust.

I nodded and leaned over to my night stand…throwing open the drawer; I grabbed a small bottle of lube. Popping the lid…I coated three fingers. Naruto watched me with hazy passion filled eyes. He nodded and spread his legs to offer me a view of his evident desire. I smiled with anticipation and desire.

Taking one finger…I slowly circled that sweet hole. Naruto was growing impatient and tried to thrust himself down but I would have none of that…so I positioned myself so that such movement would be difficult. But my Naruto was impatient and tried again…

So I gave in to what he wanted…I slowly pushed my finger into his aching hole. He gasped with a slight under tone of pain.

I stopped…

"PPppppllllleeeassse…Ssshiiiikkkka…don't stop" gasped out Naruto.

"Baby…don't want to hurt you…" I have developed the inability to speak in proper sentences but Naruto understood passion talk.

Naruto looked at me and…

"Rrreeaaddy for mmmooorrre…" Naruto growled and begged.

So I pushed my finger in farther and then stopped again. A small moment in time passed and then Naruto began pushing himself up and down on my finger…trying anyway possible to get relief. I smiled at him and brought the one finger out. Taking two fingers…I began the assault on my angel again. Finally up to three fingers…Naruto could take no more.

"Enough…in now" ordered my withering baby.

I flashed a look of mild concern and Naruto through me a look that said…if I don't get in him now he was going to kick my ass.

I listened to that look. The entire finger left my angel and then I positioned my very hard erection at that wonderful hole. Leaning over I gave Naruto a mind blowing kiss and then pushed myself into him.

Now at this point all I wanted to do was slam in but I held back not wanting to hurt Naruto. Naruto had other ideas and he gave a thrust up until I was fully encased in that warm hot tight heat.

We both panted…but I refused to move until I felt that Naruto was ready. What seemed like hours but really was minutes I stayed still. Sweat began to form with the control that I was exerting.

Naruto nodded and I gave a deep breath…I must have been holding it.

I began pushing in and out building a brutal tempo. Knowing neither Naruto and I were going to last long…I gave into the desire.

In and out…fast and harder

I just couldn't get enough of it…his heat was amazing. The sounds he was making were overwhelming. Our movements became almost irratic but at the moment I couldn't have cared less. All I cared about was the heat…the friction…the way his body gripped my organ.

Enough…

I wasn't going to last any longer so I grabbed the neglected organ and began a brutal pumping of it.

Faster…Faster.

Then all of the sudden…

Naruto screamed his organism…his body ejaculated and I gave into my burning desire. I groaned as my organism filled that tight little body with my seed.

Panting…but not wanting to leave that tight hole; my arms shook with exertion as I finally had to pull out or risk falling on him.

Slipping out… I turned my body so that I could face my blushing sweating angel.

"Naruto…god baby…I love you" I whispered.

Naruto smiled and then snuggled closer.

"Shikamaru…I think that I love you too" said Naruto sleepily.

I smiled at him and then wrapped my arms tightly around his body.

"Let's take a nap and then we can take a shower…" I started to close my eyes.

"Wait Shika what about the kids?" asked the mumbling blond.

"Hinata is watching them and I am sure that Neji will cook them some dinner…he is a really good cook" I finally gave into sleep.

Naruto smiled and followed me to the world of dreams soon after.

**Neji's POV**

I can't believe I am standing here listening to them make love. But I can't seem to turn away…that and my erection is making it difficult to move.

I don't hear anything right now.

Why can't I move? This is something that I really don't want to ponder.

So I lean up beside the door…

I don't know what I am doing here but I really don't care. I never should have broke up with Shikamaru but his ex-wife blackmailed me. The damn bitch…

She wanted him and like the spoiled princess that she was…still is.

Why did I let her do that? I guess at the time I didn't think that Shika would like a boyfriend who was learning to be an assassin.

My very first solo mission and she caught it on tape…

She taught me killing a drug dealer…and so she used that to make sure I broke up with Shika. Why did I let her do that to me…to us?

So I broke up with Shika and well here I am standing outside of a bedroom door listening to two people have sex.... But I want him back and I want Naruto. I bet they looked hot together…so much passion and from what I heard afterwards…love.

I feel like a peeking Tom but I really don't care…I think I am going in. Why am I even considering that…well I just have to see for myself. I have to see what I am missing… what I will never have…what I so desperately want.

I am pathetic…really pathetic.

But I guess there is no way around it…my curiosity has finally gotten the best of me.

I push myself off the wall and make my way to the door. Listening…all I hear is soft snores…so I grab the knob and let myself in…closing the door quietly.

I walk gingerly toward the bed…coming up to the side where I see dark hair…I lightly push back the covers so that I may see Shika's face.

Upon doing that I also uncovered Naruto for he was laying half-way on Shika's body. I can't help but stare…the room smells of sex and the two men in the bed are totally naked.

Why do I torture myself? Why do I even care? I can get any man that I want but I want what I can't have…totally pathetic.

But unable to stop my body's motion I lean over and brush stray hair from Shika's face. He appears to be sleeping so I lean over farther and brush my lips across his cheek. His eyes flutter and I think that I may have made a mistake…

He wasn't sleeping…OH SHIT! I try to back away but his hand catches mine and for a moment we look at each other.

"What are you doing here…Neji…can't you just leave me alone?" whispered Shikamaru.

"I…" I can't finish my statement because I know that he is right but not in the way he is thinking.

"I know that you like blondes but this is ridiculous…Naruto wants me…loves me…desires me" continued the whispering man.

Every word he says cuts me like a knife. Why should I care? I just met Naruto but to know that he cares so much for Shikamaru and is free to do so cuts me to the quick. I can't deny that I find Naruto enthralling even enchanting but he is not the one I desire…he is not the one that I want to…

Damn this is getting me nowhere.

"No…Shika you are wrong I am not here for…I really don't know why I am here" I whispered.

Shika regards me with those intelligent eyes and nods his head. He motions for me to go to the bathroom…I know that he will follow.

With my arm free…I silently make my way to the bathroom. I see a small seat that is in here so I sit down and wait. What am I going to say? I really have no clue but I want…

Gosh…I don't know what to do with this kind of want…

I see Shika silently come into the bathroom and close the door. He had grabbed his jeans and put them on before he came in so all I get to see is his muscle chest not that I am complaining but a man can wish that those jeans weren't there.

Shika leans against the door and regards me…I can tell he is trying to figure out what game I am playing. How I could hurt him some more…and probably a multitude of other things.

Finally I see he has decided to just ask…probably thinking that there are too many variables.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Neji? Why did you kiss my cheek? Are you so petty? You sorry bastard…" growled the angry man.

The rapid fire of his questions don't surprise me at all…this man is not a genius for nothing.

I hold up my hand to stop his tirade. He opens his mouth but then closes is abruptly.

Apparently it is time for me to fess up.

"Listen Shika I meant no harm…I just…well…" how can I explain that I want him.

Shika snorted and folded his arms but he waited and for that I am thankful. I have this one chance to get my shit together and tell him everything.

"I am jealous…I want what Naruto has with you…I want what we had before" I start.

"Bull shit…Neji don't feed me that crock" interrupted Shika.

"No I am being serious…have you ever wonder why I broke up with you so abruptly in high school? Have you ever wonder why your ex seemed to have almost killed herself to pick up the pieces of your heart…well have you?" I feel that going that far back might help but then it might be too late.

"Well…Neji …I assumed it was the reason that you said…that you preferred blondes and I wasn't enough for you…and the ex well we were friends before" said Shika.

"Partially right but not quite…I broke up with you not because you weren't good enough…you were everything I had ever wanted…ever needed… but your ex caught me on tape doing one of my first assassin jobs and she used that against me…and the idiot I was panicked I couldn't imagine that as kind and sweet as you were…that you would want a boyfriend who kills for a living" I said.

Shika gave me a look…

"Oh, and you decided that now would be a good time to confess such a thing to me? When I have found happiness…in that beautiful soul who is sleeping on my bed as we speak" said Shika.

I started to speak…

"I am not done Neji…so please be quiet…after my divorce you could have come to me and told me…what had happened…but no…you decided that you wanted to make my life hell…by being the same arrogant bastard that you always were…I was in the Yakuza by that time so having an assassin as a boyfriend would not have bothered me at all…You choose now…to confess that you had so little faith in my character…that I wouldn't be able to handle what you did for a living? You choose now to tell me of my ex and I state ex wife's betrayal…you choose now…when I am happy…when I am feeling emotions that I thought for sure you had killed…you choose now? What an ass you are! I loved you so much in high school and you threw that away as if I was too juvenile too handle real life…well you are one greedy jerk…do you expect forgiveness? Do you expect me to brush aside the man who is fast becoming the love of my entire life… and yes… Neji… I mean my entire life…so that you can have whatever cake you think you deserve…what do you gain from this? What could you possibly gain from such a confession…why now?" Shika took a long breath.

He stood looking at me…

Expecting an answer for which I had none.

He is right it is greed and selfness…lust and love. I guess I really am a bastard and for that I have no excuse.

"I don't know…what I want but I just felt the need to say it" I give no excuses for I have none to give this passionate man.

Shika glares at me…clearly unhappy with how I answered.

Suddenly Shika's eyes widen and I hear the knob start to turn…

Shikamaru quickly moves out of the way and then the door opens…

And there stands Naruto looking at both of us with concern.

"You know guys…I can hear you both quite well and why don't you both come in the bedroom so that we may all talk" said the blond.

Shika goes up to Naruto and grabs him into his arms. Naruto smiles and goes on his tip toes and plants a kiss on Shikamaru's lips. Then looking at me he motions for us to leave the bathroom.

Naruto turns and takes Shikamaru with him. I follow with a feeling of tribulation.

Naruto sits on the bed dragging the very willing Shikamaru with him. Finally getting comfortable…Naruto looks at me and pats a space beside him.

I sit down reluctantly.

Looking at both these handsome striking men…I feel a blush of desire run through me. I really couldn't help myself.

We all sit there in silence.

Until Naruto sighs and starts to speak…

**Naruto's POV**

I guess these two lug heads are not going to start so I might as well break the ice.

"Okay guys…I really don't need to be caught up with what you were talking about in the bathroom…for only a deaf person wouldn't be able to hear what you were talking about" I started.

Both men blushed…

AH…so cute.

"Listen Shikamaru…I understand that both of you had a history together and it seems a bit unresolved so let's resolve it now…please…" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

And what do you know it worked. Like it wasn't going to work…I was married to Sasuke and sometimes with stoic men you have to use whatever means possible to get them to break.

The fastest most reliable way to make such men do as I want is to give them the notorious 'puppy eyes'. Sasuke used to say no matter his mood if I gave him the 'puppy eyes' he had no choice but to comply.

Evil aren't I…

Both men sigh…

Neji decides to be the brave one…

"Well, Naruto I mean no harm to you and Shika but I just couldn't let anymore lies happen between us and…" Neji trailed off as if unsure of what to say.

"I…see…Neji but that doesn't explain why you came in when you thought we were asleep and kissed Shika on the cheek" I said as I watched the deer in the headlight look come into his eyes.

"W-e-l-l…I" began the scared deer.

But I have the upper hand here…so I decided to direct the conversation the way I wanted.

"Now Neji…I saw you…you brushed Shika's hair out of his face and then you bent to kiss him on the cheek…now for a person meaning no harm…that would be considered harm…especially after the fact that you must have been near our door when we were making love…so Neji what say you?" I always wanted to grill someone like a lawyer.

This is sort of fun and I am not going to let Neji think that he is dealing with an idiot. It really makes me angry when people assume that I am an idiot just because I am normally a happy person. I am neither dumb nor an idiot so I am making sure Neji understands that he is dealing with someone on his intelligence level.

"I am sorry Naruto and I am sorry Shika for interrupting an intimate moment" said Neji. I think he was really sorry but I wonder if it was only for getting caught.

And so I feel the need to find out what kind of sorry he really is apologizing for…

"So Neji… you are sorry for interrupting an intimate moment…Huh…so I will take that to mean that you are sorry that you listened outside our door and then decided to come in and kiss my Shika…am I correct in my assumptions?" I drawled.

I glance over at Shika and see him smile at the 'my Shika' part. It makes me happy that he is okay with that…very happy.

Neji looks at me…I can tell he is trying to think about how to answer. It is sort of funny that a man like him has to calculate what to say when you know that he assumed he was dealing with someone who was…maybe not beneath him but definitely not on what he considered his level.

"You see Neji…you are assuming that you have me figured out…that I am a freak with an genetic disorder which makes me capable of being pregnant…and I can assume that you read my file…how I didn't graduate from college because I got pregnant…that doesn't make me an idiot…it makes me responsible…and another thing is that my file doesn't show is that I am quite possessive…in fact my dear departed husband used to say that I give the Uchiha's a run for their money on being possessive especially on what I consider mine…and let me tell you both I consider Shikamaru to be mine…for I am not a whore…I don't sleep with someone unless I care a lot about them and when I said 'I love Shika' it was the truth…so Neji tell me how am I supposed to take what you did as anything but a grab to get what I consider very precious to me?" I said.

That got him…

Neji's head hung down his dark hair covering his face.

I admit that it was ruthless and sort of mean of me to say such things but I know that if you let someone take advantage of you they will steal all what you consider your and they won't give a damn. I really hate doing this but I have to find out what he intended to do…

Sort of like a 'state your purpose' deal…

"There is no way for me to justify my behavior…Naruto…I am sorry that I have bothered you and Shika" whispered Neji.

Finally a real apology…

"Good…I accept your apology…now tell me the story about what went on with you and Shika in high school" I surprised him with the acceptance but again it is not in my nature to be a bastard.

So when a person is sincere then I have no problem letting by gone's be by gone's.

"You forgive me? Really? Why?" asked the contrite man.

"Because you gave me a real and sincere apology" I said as the man finally brought his head up and he looked into my eyes.

What is he searching for? Whether I am being honest…

I don't know but he seemed to find what he was looking for and then he nodded his head.

Staring at those beautiful eyes…as I listened to a tale of deceit and young love; it was going to be a long night.

**Itachi's POV**

I walk through the hallway in my house…enjoying the quiet.

When I happened upon a picture…now this picture had been in this hallway for a number of years. But today it seemed more…

This emotion I feel as I look at the happy little boy standing beside his big brother makes me want to weep.

Strange this picture has been here since…well since it was taken. And now looking at this picture all I want to do is go back to that time…when my brother and my parents were still alive.

In the picture Sasuke is about three years old…which made me about eight. He was holding his favorite stuffed animal in one arm. That damn orange fox… and in the other hand he had his favorite truck. It was one of those small ones you buy for about $1.00 but he loved it.

He had a smile on his face as we posed for the picture. What a simple time…all we had to worry about was brushing our teeth and eating our vegetables.

I touched the picture lightly…

I can't help but smile at the innocents of it all. I miss it…I miss my brother.

My hand dropped…

I can't look at it anymore. How can you look at such innocents and not be affected? I miss him so much…even after he left I wasn't worried because I just knew that I was going to see him again.

But I was denied…I should have found him.

Why is this hitting me now? I really don't understand.

Maybe I am ready to grieve? Maybe it was that damn pictures fault…

I really don't know…

As I make my way to my office…I stop at the liquor cabinet and pour myself a glass of whiskey. I swirl the heady liquor around in the glass…then I drink it in one long gulp.

I put the glass back down and continue on my way to the office. After taking a seat…I lean over and put my hand to my face.

What is this? Wetness…on my face?

Tears?

Me?

I slump farther down into my chair…my hands never leaving my face.

And I cry…

"I miss you little brother and I really do love you…and I promise that your precious person will be safe and that your kids will never want for anything" I whispered as I continued to cry tears that seemed to have no end.

**Monday is over four days to go…until Pein's revenge**…

**TBC**

**A/N**: Well, I hope that you have enjoyed chapter 12. Each chapter will be one day until the Friday when Pein gets his time with Naruto. I thought I would explain that so that you will understand what I am doing. I would like to take this opportunity to **Thank **all the people who reviewed: **demarra, -siarafaerie-101-miss, purropolis princess, and ichigofan 01**. And to all who put this story on your **favorite list and favorite author**…**Thank you** also. **Also to remind all you kind reader this story was unbeted and so I am sure that it has may mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the related characters. They belong to the creative genius of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note**: Welcome kind reader. This story is a Yaoi and will be unbeted. If you don't like Yaoi please don't read and if you are offended by possible grammar and spelling mistakes I am sorry. This chapter has an added warning that wasn't really intended…**There will be a threesome**…I am sorry I couldn't help myself. The story just lead me there and well… I just felt that you should have been warned. Now on with the story:

**Chapter 13**

**Tuesday sucks (literally)**

**Shikamaru's POV**

That darn sun…

Why won't it let me sleep? Oh…

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the blinds aren't pulled…DUH. Well I am just too darn comfortable and very warm. I should just ignore it and try to get some more sleep.

….

….

Okay, I guess I am not going to get more sleep…my brain has decided to think…**damn it**.

Well, the one good thing about last night was…

_I got the truth_…after all this time I finally got the truth. So my ex-wife was the reason that Neji left me…**that damn bitch. **The truth...I don't know if that does me any good but at least now I know it wasn't me and sometimes that is all a person needs to forgive and forget. Because without that break-up and meddling by my ex…then I wouldn't have had my son. It is a thought that has been on my mind a lot lately…

Without Neji's betrayal…betrayal is the wrong word; more like…lack of faith in me and in him. I would have never gotten to meet Naruto and his kids. And I would never have gotten to be a father. In some strange way I am glad things have worked out the way they did; without things working out this way my life would have probably been really boring and nowhere near as 'troublesome' and I so prefer troublesome to boring. And back to Naruto…

He is just amazing…

Any other person would have been snippy or angry. Not Naruto…he is just so understanding and… hell, he just amazes me.

**GHA**…

I really need to get back to sleep. But as usual my brain won't shut-up and god right now I wish it would. Just a few more hours of sleep please that is all I ask…

Oh well…

Besides the relationship problems that have occurred…I still feel that I am missing something…something important to keeping the people I care about safe. Something about Pein that could help us…find him and take him out before he gets to Naruto. I think I am going to have to do research…because there is something that Sasuke said to me once…before he left… and maybe that could help us with our problem.

Something he said…I remember it was only a couple days before he left…or more like disappeared. Maybe Itachi could help jog my memory…because I feel like it was important something that could make a difference…

…

Something that could make a difference…

Something…

That could save Naruto…

Finally sleep beckons…

**Hinata's POV**

Coffee…

I need coffee. Damn I guess I am going to have to get up. Oh, well…

Throwing the covers off of me…I get out of bed and then I slip on my robe. After getting it on I make my way down the hall…

I see Shikamaru's door slightly ajar…and I just can't help myself…

But I just have to peek in…

Opening the door quietly I take a look at the sleeping bundles in the bed. Oh my god…

That is…

_So cute_….

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto are all in the bed. Naruto is in the middle with is arms wrapped around Shika and his legs are tangled up with Neji's.

Neji has his arms wrapped around Naruto and his face is hidden in Naruto's back.

Then there is Shika…he had his arms wrapped around Naruto and with ones of his hands he is clasping Neji's hand. Shikamaru's legs are tangled in the other two men's legs.

I can't help but crack a smile. They look so happy and peaceful.

Quietly I back out of the room…

Grabbing the door knob and as silently as possible I close the door. Continuing down the hall, I make my way down stairs to the kitchen. After starting the coffee, I lean back on the counter.

I can't help but think about those three guys in the bed. Questions pop into my head without any process of coherent logical thought.

Question 1: Did Neji finally tell the truth? Did he finally admit what that bitch did and how his insecurities made him an easy target?

Okay that was more than one question…but really they work together to make one _**Big **_question. And I haven't had my coffee yet…so I am pretty happy that I was able to think of descent questions in the first place.

Back to my questions…

Question 2: How did Naruto react? I mean from what I saw of him he seems to be a pretty easy going person but still you never know…

Question 3: Did Shika and Naruto get it on? And did Neji join them?

Really have to stop reading Yaoi stories…they are frying my brain…which isn't a bad thing but still…

Oh thank god my coffee is done.

I guess I had better think about breakfast for the little ones. They should be up and about soon. I know for a fact that the men aren't going to be up any time soon. Hell I wouldn't be up any time soon if I had two handsome guys in the bed with me.

Okay what for breakfast…

After opening a couple cabinets I find some pancake mix…

That sounds good pancakes…

I will start the pancakes and then I think I will take the kids to the park to play for awhile.

Yeah that is what I will do…take the kids to the park.

Naruto's POV

So warm…

So very very warm…

I open my eyes and I am met with an interesting view…

Here I am squished between Shika and Neji…and I seem to be having a small problem. And that problem is currently being rubbed by Neji. Not good…not good at all.

Oh god it feels so good…so very good. Neji's hands seem to have a mind of their own and hell I am really taking a definite liking to how nimble those fingers are…

Is he even awake? Because I would hate to see what those hands could do when he is awake.

GOD …I am acting like a slut. My body seems to have a mind of its own as I slowly start thrusting back and forth. The friction that his hand is making is absolutely delicious. Soon I find myself thrusting more and that is when I realize that it is not just two hands but four which are bringing me pleasure. My mind can barely comprehend it and to be honest I could care less.

A small moan tumbles from my lips.

Suddenly a voice whispers close to my ear…

"Naruto…do you need help with the problem that you are currently having?" whispered the sinful devil.

"Shika…I…Neji he…" I groaned like a wanton whore.

Shika's hand made their way down my sweat pants and firmly grabbed my manhood. I gasped and then I began thrusting with more earnest. His hands felt like heaven with a bit of sin mixed in…

I heard them talking in sultry tones but my ears were unable to make sense of what they were saying…

"Neji understand me now…if you join us…I will never let either of you go…you both will be mine…no bullshit…no lies and no insecurities…**MINE…** do you understand? Naruto… do you? I am a very demanding person; I can't help but love the both of you…and I have decided that I will get what I want so I hope that you both are ready for that…you think the Uchiha's have a monopoly on possessiveness…well my love's you would be very wrong…**DO I MAKE MYSELF VERY CLEAR**?" said the very possessive Nara.

I heard what he said but I never thought he would feel that way. Even after all that was said last night…I just can't help but feel that maybe he was right…that this is what I want. Maybe that is the reason I didn't get mad at Neji for listening to us last night…

I just can't think about it right now…because all I want is them. Right now all I need is them. I want them to fill the loneliness that has filled my heart and soul since Sasuke died. I want to feel alive…I want to be cared for and desired.

I am so tired of being alone…

So tired of the struggle to survive…

I want to…

**LIVE!**

**I want to love again…**

"I want you both…Shika…I want what you are offering…I want the love that you claim to have for me…I want…it all" my voice gives out. I can't articulate anything anymore…

"I want that…Shika…I want you and I want Naruto…I am tired of being alone…I want your dark and Naruto's light to give me peace that I have been missing all along" whispered Neji as a slight blush graced his elegant cheeks.

"You have both agreed but I hope that you understand what I am saying…Naruto I want to watch your children grow up…I want to be a father to them and maybe one day we will have our own children" said Shika as he leaned over to kiss me lightly on my lips.

Neji turned me over to my back and began his assault of my body. Kissing my lips…he silently asked for my mouth to open. So who am I to deny such a sweet request? So I open my mouth and soon I am overwhelmed with the spicy flavor of Neji's tongue. His taste is addicting as my tongue battles his for domination. But who am I kidding? I love to be dominated and so I allow Neji's tongue to brand me…imprint me with his addicting taste.

Shika is hardly doing… in fact he is far from doing nothing; as his wicked mouth is doing major damage on my chest. I groan as he takes those sinful lips and tongue on a happy joy ride down my chest. I am almost in sensory overload…with Neji's soft yet determined kisses coupled with the light touch of his hands on my body; with Shika's sinful tongue and lips, I can barely think straight.

God it feels so good…

**Shikamaru's POV**

Naruto's skin feels like heaven…soft and alluring…like an expensive cashmere sweater. While Neji's skin feels like silk…cool and ravishing. Naruto's small moans and whimpers bring me out of my musing.

I then notice that Neji is currently checking Naruto's tonsils and his wicked hand is running a scorching path on my body.

"Neji…what do you think you are doing?" I ask as his fingers feathered a path on my chest.

I can see Neji smile…

Breaking his kiss with Naruto…

"Oh what is a matter Shika?" question the evil minx. Naruto takes this opportunity to cut off any comment I could have had as he sits up to grab me in a blinding kiss.

Neji sits back and watches; his pale eyes widen and his breath starts to speed up. I guess that is what he looked like when he watched us last night.

I groan into the kiss…Naruto's small tongue uses that opportunity to explore my mouth with all the earnest of a man dying from thirst. God knows I love that little tongue…

Then clothes seem to disappear in a tornado like fury…

Soon all three of us are bare and we just can't keep our hands and mouths away from each other. Moans and whispered promises fill the air. I can hardly think straight and yeah know what… that is alright with me.

All I can think about is that these men are mine. Yes all mine…

Mine to love…

Mine to treasure…

And mine to protect…

These thoughts humble me…

"Neji…I want you to take Naruto while I take you…is that alright with you Naruto?" I ask in a soft voice.

Naruto looks at me and since he has lost the ability to speak…he just nods. Neji…the reason that Naruto can't speak…also nods his head. Hell I wouldn't be able to speak either is Neji was sucking me like he was sucking Naruto.

I smile and then I begin to prepare Naruto for Neji…

Grabbing the lube that was on the nightstand; I put some on my fingers. Spreading Naruto's legs open…I slip on finger into his exquisite tightness. Even after what we did last night Naruto's warmth makes me moan. I spare no time in finding Naruto's prostrate and boy was I rewarded with a loud moan.

Quickly I finish preparing Naruto then I start with Neji.

He is tight…so tight…it is unbelievable.

"Neji…when was the last time you were used this way?" I ask with a slight moan as my fingers are hugged in the undeniable heat.

Neji takes his mouth off of Naruto's manhood…which earns Neji a whimpered complaint from Naruto.

"Not since you…no one but you has ever had me that way" said the now shy blushing man.

I am floored with that information. That was many years ago; we had sex in high school for god's sake. He is like having a virgin…

I don't trust myself to speak for I am truly in awe of the men laying here with me.

Passion and fire burned through my veins as I carefully completed my prep of Neji. I feel like a hormonal teen so great the anticipation is…

Neji enters Naruto first and the resounding moan that comes from the both of them is like pure sex. I go behind Neji and I slowly enter the tight heat.

"How does he feel Neji? Can't you feel the tight warm heat?" I groan slightly as I drive all the way into Neji.

"Oh god yes…Shika…he feels incredible…like a warm tight blanket…I could become addicted" groaned Neji in a breathless pant.

Naruto moans loudly as I thrust into Neji which makes Neji go even deeper into Naruto. I smirk slightly at the heady feeling of being able to make both of my loves moan with one thrust of my hips.

So I start going faster…

And soon we gain a rhythm of moaning and thrusting…

So I go faster…and faster…

Finally my control snaps…

"Naruto…Neji…cum for me my loves" I pant.

And then they both answer my call…

"Shika…Neji…I…" screamed Naruto as he covers Neji and himself in his seed.

"Naruto…Shika…Oh my" panted Neji as he fills Naruto. And then I feel his wall tighten…I give a garbled mix of both my lovers' name.

Neji and I roll off onto either side of Naruto. Panting can be heard as all involve try to regain their composure.

I regain it first.

"That was incredible…Naruto and Neji" I lean over and give them both a kiss on the lips.

Naruto gives me a soft but sleepy smile.

"I want so much what you are offering…that love…the…everything…do you think I am being too greedy?" asked my sleepy blond lover.

I look at him in slight surprise…

How could he think he was being greedy?

I hurry to reassure him but Neji gets there first.

"Naruto…I certainly don't feel that you are being greedy at all for if you are being greedy then I am afraid that I am right there with you…because I want it all…I want to have it all" Neji said softly.

Then they both turn their heads toward me. I can't help but smile…for these beautiful souls are mine. One who has the coloring of a sunny day and one who has the coloring of a moon filled night.

I am getting way to poetic…but I can't seem to help myself. And I can't help but at this moment to think of Sasuke my dear friend…I hope that he is happy that we are together. Strange how a tragic circumstance has given me what I have before me. Because without him having passed away then I wouldn't have gotten the chance of being here with Naruto and I would have never had the chance to reconcile with Neji.

And so I send a promise to Sasuke that I will love…that I will protect…Naruto and his kids for the rest of my life.

"Naruto…Neji make no mistake…I am the one being totally selfish…for I have before me two beautiful men…both whom I will love and protect to my dying day…and I will never share you…ever…so I hope that you both realize you are mine" I growled.

They both smiled at me and then I realized how tired I was…so I laid down and grabbed Naruto closer. After that I beckoned Neji to get move closer to Naruto. Even though I knew we should get up and get cleaned I just didn't want to leave the comfort of what we have right now…

So I figured a small nap was in order…

Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander to dream land. Faintly in the background I heard soft snores from both Neji and Naruto…

A small smile made its way to my mouth as I fell to the land of dreams…

**Hinata's POV**

Finally all the kids have had breakfast…so now we can go. I have to admit that these little ones are about the sweetest things. Normally kids and I don't get along but how couldn't a person like these kids. They are so sweet…

I told the kids to go to the car while I ran upstairs to get my purse. Passing by Shika's room…I can't help but peek in…

And what did I find…

Well let my inner Yaoi fan just about passed out from the loss of blood. They three of them sleeping after what looks like a great round of hot sex; the sight makes me so happy because now I know that Neji will be happy. Neji has never gotten over Shikamaru and now it seems his dreams are a reality; with the added bonus of having Naruto.

I shake my head for I have to get to the car but boy I can't wait to get back and start teasing the hell out of the three of them. This day just keeps getting better and better.

**Pein's POV**

"All is ready?" I asked the two men in front of me.

"We will be ready by Friday…as you requested sir" said the blond haired man.

I nodded to the both of them and then they take their leave. After a few moments of quiet the phone rings…

"Yes" I said.

"Sir I will be able to get Naruto by Friday…I will take him and the kids…out shopping in the electronic district" said the man.

I can't help but smile…

"Very good Ibiki…very good…and when I have Naruto in my hands you shall be rewarded handsomely" I said with a sly voice.

"I really don't care about that sir…all I want is to get Itachi back for rejecting me…so instead of money how about you give me 30 minutes with Naruto?" asked the brazen man.

I laugh lightly at the boldness of his request.

"That is fine with me…I will let you have your time with Naruto before I begin mine" I said.

"Thank you sir" said Ibiki with a tone of satisfaction ringing in his voice.

"Good bye…Ibiki…see you Friday" I said as I hung up the phone.

I lean back in my chair and give a soft laugh.

"Really you Uchiha's shouldn't have made so many enemies…you are almost making this too easy for me…almost" I mumble out into the quiet office.

Friday will be here sooner that what poor Naruto realizes. I almost feel sorry for him but that is what he gets for marrying an Uchiha.

Friday…

Oh how I look forward to it…

**TBC**

**Author Note: **Thank you for your patience and thank you for your lovely reviews; I hope that you have enjoyed chapter 13.


End file.
